Time won't make things better
by minim0a
Summary: After a passionate romance, Ren cut all ties with Kyoko. Their story would end ther if only Kyoko hadn't been kidnapped...
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

She was laying on the couch, a glass of brandy on the little table near her hand. The dark room where she was had thick curtains in order to block light and the stifling heat into her bar. She was wearing a white tank top and black little shorts. Her expensive sunglasses enthroned on the top of her head, bringing her long brown hair back. A man entered the room and gave her a piece of paper. She read it and smiled. A slow, cold and sly smile. She stood up, putting her long feminine silhouette in front. She walked to the door and smiled again, to her mans in the bar. She leaned against the door as she said :

There's a new mission.

When do we go? said a man.

Nobody here come with me.

But …

Nobody. It's dangerous, there may be no pay and I'm quite sure that you will, you all, will die.

And you think that you will be able to manage this mission alone? If you are saying that we will all die, why would you except? We are the best in the area. You won't do it alone.

The best? *laugh, a really cold laugh, one of psychopath* Ah. Please don't make me laugh. You are far away from being the best. Besides, the mission is for me. Me A-LO-NE. It's a private matter.

If you think you are so good, then fight against us! Twenty against one. That would prove that you can do it alone.

As an answer, she straightened. We could see the pistols that were in her back and the knife on her thigh. The first man came; she avoided him and gave him a hard kick on legs to make him lose balance. He fell on the floor. The second tried to make her taste his fists. She threw her fist in his belly, making him breath away. _Two KO_. Then, four man tried to attack her at the same time. She flew in the air, making a salto and landed on a man's back. She fought the others passionately. Once they were all on the floor, she went to the bar and drank a beer. She smiled the entire time. The first man she fought attacked her in her back. She used her bottle of beer to block him, the bottom on his stomach.

What would you have done if I broke the bottle before doing that?

He gulped. Raising an eyebrow, she sighed.

You all here. I don't need any help. I am my Master best piece. There's no way I wouldn't accomplish my mission. That's why I have lived since the beginning. I trained hard since my thirteen years old in order to have these results. There's absolutely no way I would deceive my master.

She took her keys and went outside. The blinding light came into the room as they saw the shadow of their master go away on her motorbike.

CUUUUUT! That's a wrap Kyoko-chan.

Thanks, Narumi-san.

Kyoko, there's someone here. He would like to see you, yelled an assistant.

It has been three months since she left Japan to Mexico. She had been wanted on her first movie. Her first movie, where she had the lead role. Well, it was an action movie, but she liked it. Taking a bottle of water, she went to the assistant who had called her and walked with him as he leaded her to a calm piece. When she saw who was here, her eyes widened.

Tsuruga Ren was here.


	2. Chapter 2 Our relations aren't that bad

Okay. I finally passed the cap of understanding how the site works. Sorry for the crappy summary. Not good at it. First, I want to thank the persons who looked at my story. Was so happy when I saw that *still in heavens*. I am welcoming really warmly reviews, critics and everything else. Now I have to descend of my cloud to continue that story. Tell me if you want me to stop. I don't want to hurt your eyes.

I almost forgot : I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Our relations aren't that bad**

**_Kyoko POV_**

_Why was he here? _I was repeating that question in my head. _When I took this movie, I was assured that I wouldn't know anyone here. So WHY IS HE HERE?_ I tried to calm herself but barely managed to do it. My demons were hurt seeing this smile. Not the fake, gentleman one, but the smile where he put all his heart in. I didn't know what to do. I hadn't tell him that I was going on location. I hadn't tell him that she had a lead role on a movie. Well, it has been such a long time since I talked to him that it felt awkward to be in the same piece as him. One part of me wanted only one thing : run in his arms. But the other, the protective one was absolutely against that. He is only my sempai, not someone I could love. He is a playboy, he will surely finish by hurting me way more than Sho had done. He is the hottest man of Japan, there's no way he would take an interest in me. I didn't even think that he would have noticed that I had grown up a lot, took a few sizes of bra, and that my face was more women-like. Why would he notice that? There was only one person in love in this piece. And it was me. When did I admit that I loved him? It's a long story. He had a photoshoot in Roma, and unfortunately, I had to come with him. As a model. We had a lot of shoots together that implied touching more than usual. On a day off, he took me and Yashiro to visit the city. The Coliseum and the Trevi fountain. Just thinking about it gave me some goosebumps. We lost Yashiro in the streets. So we went search for him. And not knowing it, we headed to the Trevi fountain. It sure is a beautiful fountain. I went to throw a piece, I thought that luck wouldn't be bad for me and my job. A person made me fall; I slipped and managed to land on Ren. In the fountain. I pushed him, in the fountain. I couldn't believe what I had done. His clothes would be ruined. As a member of the LoveMe Section, I didn't mind being the center of attention, with that stupid uniform. I wasn't even wearing it that day. My boss gave me beautiful and expensive clothes to wear. When we stepped out of the fountain, drenched with water, we saw Yashiro coming in our direction, with three ice creams, bags full of souvenirs. I hear a laugh. Ren was laughing. I looked at him, and couldn't help but laugh too. Then he looked down on me and gave me is vest. I took it, thinking that he wanted me to carry as a punishment for pushing him. I took it and pulled it on my arm carefully, so that wouldn't wrinkle. He sighed, took it from my arm and pulled it on my shoulders, saying roughly "_You are wearing white._" I looked down on my body and understood what he meant. My bra was showing underneath the tissue. I blushed. It was the last time we had a conversation. Well, I kept avoiding him after that. That incident made me see what I never saw before : I didn't mind him seeing me like that. Then I thought about it. And I came to the only conclusion possible. I love him. Knowing that, I surprised myself to smile at nothing. Remembering the feeling I had when I learned that I smiled heavenly. And stepped out of my trance to find Ren really close of my face. I could feel his breathing on my lips. My first reaction was to approach his lips, but, when they landed lightly on his lips, I stepped back violently.

- Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking.

Tsuruga-san coughed and smiled.

- Don't worry. It's alright. So now, that you don't avoid me anymore, would you lie to take a sit so that we would be able to have a chat?

I sited. I was scared to death. I just kissed him. And now, he was probably going to scold me to the core. Scared, I'm so scared! He cleared his troth, she crossed her legs.

- So, what are you doing here ?

- I got … the role… the lead one … I just couldn't refuse …

- It's alright. I still would have preferred if you were willing to tell me that since the beginning. *sigh* I was send here by the President. He wants me to check your work.

- But and your work?

- My work is here. I might appear in this movie. So tell me what is it about?

- Well… My character, Saika, saw her parents die in front of her eyes when she was nine. The murderers raped and tortured her, she has a scar right here, they burned her with an iron tiger shaped in her lower back. She was treated like a beast. Assassins came into the house and killed those bastards. One of them pitied her and took her with him. She was adopted by the clan's master. She grew up with his son, Billy. They were in love with each other. When they were twelve, Billy was captured and killed. She swore allegiance to the master. He trained her harder than anyone else, in order to make her become his masterpiece, his death weapon. She went on a trip, here in Mexico. She had a little business; you can say that she became a gangster. A really good gangster. Her master found the bastards who killed his son and he uses his beast weapon in order to avenge himself.

- You character is … intense.

- Yes. And the physical preparations are too. I had to learn how to fight, to make my body stronger and everything else. But I don't regret it, I love this role. She looks like she is just a living corpse without heart, but there's only one thing that prevents her from falling into a murderous madness: the feeling that Billy, anywhere he could be, is still watching her.

- Kyoko! The director wants you!

- Coming! Well, I guess you will follow me everywhere I go, right?

- Yes.

- Then go present yourself to the assistants and actors while I'm with Narumi-san.

- Who?

- The director.

I went. I was surprised that Ren had obeyed me so easily. Well, I turned Saiya on, after all. Strong in mind, and in body. The best in everything. That's what I had been taught. There's no way I would survive without it. And since I am the best. There is only one thing that can kill me. The Best. I went to change into sports clothes. A golden tight tank top who stopped a few inches above the navel avec black shorts. The director really seems to love this kind of clothes. It was becoming embarassing. They were shooting a training scene. I stepped on scene, waited for the action, jumped and caught the bar, seventy centimeters above my head. Then I began hissed myself and let me fall, still hanging the bar. Then I put my inner knees on the bar and made my abs works. Everybody could see my flat stomach, and the line between my abs. When I heard someone telling me I could do so, I managed to straighten myself, and stood on the bar. My favorite exercise. I walked on the bar, jumped, landed perfectly on my tiptoes, still on the bar. I did a backflip and landed with my hands. I knew that everybody was looking at me. They were expecting me to do my best, so I did. I jumped and landed back on the floor. My master was coming to see me. I looked at him, coldly. He stared at me as coldly. That was our relations. He is the master and I am the tool. Loving eyes aren't needed for a tool.

The final cut was called. We stepped out of scene and I went take a shower. Stepping out slowly of my character, I walked to my room, but, just like Natsu, it was hard to leave the feelings I had when I was in Saika's skin. I really enjoy the feeling that I actually could be the best. I was finally back at my senses once in the bathroom. I could only think of the discussion I had with Ren. I dismissed him. I will have to pay for it. It was so hot here. I started to undress, staying in bra and shorts. I opened the water when I felt two arms around my waist, firmly blocking me. Then I heard someone whisper into my hear :

- What are you doing? I told you that I would follow you everywhere and you started undressing knowing that? Tss ... There's a bad girl, here, who needs a punishment.

When I understood who has his arms around my chest, I blushed furiously. But he stopped rapidely that. I was pulled against a wall. His lips crushed mine. When it stopped, I opened my eyes and saw The Emperor Of The Night smiling at me. I gulped.


	3. Chapter 3 If only I weren't like that

Hello, it's me again.*Ah such a crappy way of welcoming people tss HIT MY HEAD AGAISNT A TREE*

First, I want to thank **jds629, Yuki Niwa** and **mangaaddict300** for reviewing my first chapters. So, well, I know I repeat myself, but thank you.

There are things more interesting than me blabbering so, here comes the story!

I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT

* * *

**Chapter 2: If only I weren't like that.**

_**Ren POV**_

As I told her before, I followed her after the scene she just shooted. I was still amazed by her skills. The work she had done on her body was, well … it was incredible. The girl I left in Japan was weak physically I mean. Her spirit had always been strong, but her body had a great resistance but not that strength. When I saw her jump and hang up to the bar and began doing some traction, I was surprised but nothing more; then, she flipped on the bar and made her abs works. She was just … too sexy for me. Her flat stomach was waiting for my touch, her line waiting my kisses … Thank god, she changed of position, it was hard for me to bear the way she was using her body in front of these men. I thought that being abroad from her would make my ideas clear but it seems that I was wrong. Deadly wrong. I was a professional, she was a professional and she was working. But still, I wanted to wrap my arms around her. When she did the backflip on the bar, I feared for her life. An assistant smiled at me and said, as if it was the more normal thing of the world "Don't worry; she won't kill herself like that." I fought myself to keep my composure and smile at the man. All the eyes were rived on her. Some with fear for her life, some with admiration but the majority was still with _desire_. I clenched my fists; I couldn't let Cain go out right now. It would ruin her career. And mine, too. So I straightened and tried to look at her critically. At least, I could be happy that she didn't notice that I avoided her for the past months. Since our _beautiful_ trip in Rome, I couldn't look at her normally. Thank god, we were on work earlier, otherwise I would have jump right away on her. Saying that she was more beautiful now wasn't sufficient, she always had been beautiful. But now, she was sexier and looked like a panther in those clothes. So it was absolutely normal for these men to look at her with an interest first on her body and second on her work. The director seemed to have the same interest in them both. He was making her skills grow and he was using her body to attract regards on her. I wouldn't be surprised if Lory was behind this. I know it's how our world is ruled. But to use that way on Kyoko was too much!

- CUT

She stepped out of scene walking more gracefully than Natsu, she managed to soften her way of walking so that she looked even more feline. It was the walking of a _femme fatale_. And I was sure that it was exactly what her role meant. She went in a corridor. We could see each step after the precedent that Saika was leaving her. She opened a door and went in. She didn't close the door and I could see the edge of a shower. Then, I saw a piece of golden tissue fall on the floor. It was more than my nerves could take. I saw a back, in a black bra, leaning in order to open the water. Here, something broke in my head, I went in. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing her against my chest. My breath hardened as I smell her sweet scent. I didn't know just how much this scent had missed me. I whispered in her hear, making sure she could feel my breathing on her neck.

- What are you doing? I told you that I would follow you everywhere and you started undressing knowing that? Tss ... There's a bad girl, here, who needs a punishment.

Feeling her blushing, I pulled her against the wall and stole her lips in a hard kiss, a kiss where I made sure to make her feel that she was mine. When I stepped back to let her take her breath – breath which was hard, quick, only making me feel more and more aroused; I looked at her in the eyes. I knew that I made a big mistake. I let the Emperor Of The Night take control of my body.

She gulped when she understood the mood in which I was. I looked at her possessively and smiled. I lifted her in my arms and entered the shower.

* * *

**_Some explanations may be needed. Here, when Ren is in the Emperor mode, he thinks first of his personal desires and then of the consequences. Now, I don't think we can say he really is Ren._**

* * *

I placed her under the water, which was cold. She yelled and went on her own in my arms. When she understood she looked at me shyly and my smile widened. I made the water hotter, and placed both of us under the running water. I lifted her and made her sit on my left leg while the other was blocking her left one. My left arm rested beside her head, while the other found his place on her back. I waited for her to look at me in the eyes, and then I leaned slowly my head, kissing her sweetly, and then filling my kiss with passion. I heard her moan. Thank to that moan I understood what I was doing and leaned again, placing my head on her shoulder so that she wouldn't be able to see my face. My brain was working so fast, I just didn't know what to do. Then I found the perfect solution, I placed my lips on her collarbone and left a hickey. I smiled again, stepped back letting her land down. Then I said, trying my best to hide my growing desire:

- Punishment is over.

At my biggest regret, my voice was still rough. And without looking at her, I went away. Seeing her like that, still wanting me, with my mark on her was way too much. The more I thank about her, the more aroused I get. I quickly found a shower and took a shower. A really cold one.

* * *

_**Kyoko POV**_

- Punishment is over.

When I heard is voice, it turned me on. I wanted more than I ever have. I wanted him to kiss me like earlier, I wanted him to touch me. But it seems that he didn't want it. Once I was "punished" and it wasn't a punishment at all, he passed the door without a single regard. I wanted his eyes on me and he took them away. I felt a little dizzy and I slid along the wall to sit under the burning jet. Soon, the need I felt went away and I could stand up again. I undressed completely and washed myself with regrets, because the soap was making his presence fade. When I stepped out of the shower, I look myself on the mirror and what I saw sent me in heaven. The red task on my collarbone was here, a proof that I didn't imagine what happened. Thinking about what Ren had done to me, I could feel his touch again, his burning lips upon mine, his warm chest making me stay on his thigh. But most hallucinating thing was his scent. The scent of a man. Of course, I knew Shotaro's scent. But his was more appealing, making me want him even more. I knew that there was absolutely no way I would be able to face him today but it was the thing I wanted the most. I wanted to know more of him. No, I simply wanted more of him. I found my casual clothes – a slight red dress, above the knees; wore them and put on my leather motorcycle jacket. Stepping out the building where the shooting was done, I took my motorcycle and drove to our hotel. Event tough, palace would be the best word to describe it. Once in the lobby, the hostess gave me my keys and I went to my room in order to leave my things there. I was starving. I joined the staff at a restaurant where all the cast was eating and chatting happily. I sat with the stuntmen. In the middle of our meal, I saw Ren. He saw me too. I waved at him. At this moment, an assistant came telling me that there was someone who wanted to see me. Again. It seems that I became a really demanded person. I followed him to a woman with a child of approximately seven years old. I looked at her. She stared at him with eyes full of hatred. I smiled professionally in order to hide my anger. A woman I didn't even know came here and was obviously hating me. The, with my softest voice, I politely asked :

- May I know who you are?

- Cindy. I was the first choice for Saika and it seems that someone here used her body to have this role.

I feigned to not notice the insult and said innocently :

- Well, like a lot of actors and actresses, I was choosed for my look. But rest in peace. I am doing my best with Saika, don't worry too much over that.

Proud of me, I smiled again. She seemed really angry now.

- So, if all you had to say was some congratulations about how I had this role, I guess you can go now, don't you?

- Congrats? I didn't come here to congratulate you! I was obviously insult…

She stopped aware of what she was about to say. I smiled again.

- You were?

- Nothing.

- Too bad. Then I guess that you have nothing to do here anymore, right?

People were amassing around us. I smiled again, she smiled back this time.

- I see that you are finally friendlier! It makes me feel better. So now, tell me why you are here, aside for insult me and the way I got the role, of course.

She gulped. I was still looking at her like someone looks at a friend.

- Well… You see, when I got the role, I promised Nicky that he would be able to assist the shooting. But since you are the one having the role I was wondering if you would mind looking for Nicky. Because a promise is a promise.

- You're right. Even more when we are promising something to a child. There are things that we need to learn them. Not insulting is one of them too.

- Will you take him or not?

She was losing confidence. I agreed to the children who came shyly to me. I told him to say goodbye to the woman, whose was his sister, Nicky told me. I asked someone to take his baggage in my room. Cindy leaned and whispered something in her brother's hear.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Cindy whispered in Nicky's hear :

- Remember the plan? Make everything you can so that she won't be able to perform anymore. Never again. Make her hurts herself really badly. Put yourself in a dangerous situation. And, if she doesn't save you, her career will be over. She will be known as the actress who left the children she had to look for almost kill himself without doing anything.

- I know what to do. Bye, Cindy.


	4. Chapter 4 It could be wrong, but

Hi ! This is the third chapter ! *Still sucks at introducing hit my head again. Soon the tree will be destroyed*

As before, I want to thank the persons who reviewed me. **Jds629**, **Yuki Niwa**, **darksilvercloud, Mystic Rains, Laura-Ella and Maeve31**. Thank you all.

So now that my thanks are finished, here is the chapter!

I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT

* * *

**Chapter 3****: It could be wrong, but it should be right.**

_**Kyoko POV**_

The staff was overflowing around me. I was still thinking of what I've done yesterday. Accepting to watch over a little boy like that? Don't make me laugh. Nobody would have done it. And yet, I took him under my responsibility. Why? I don't know. Cindy, the great Cindy who was clearly thinking that she was the best, was challenging me. Saika was beginning to come out. It was hard to keep her chained. She was making me think that I was the best, so there shouldn't be any problem with keeping a boy. Cindy was tricking me. And I fell for this trick completely. And now, as a professional, I was going to have to work all the day and at night, watch for a child. And he didn't look like the quiet and calm type. God, what have I done? I need to find something that would make Saika shut up. If I don't, it may be worse than keeping a boy. The assistant who was helping me cut my thoughts.

- Kyoko, are you ready?

- Yes, thanks.

I was on a horse back. I learnt horse riding, a long ago. But this one was really big. Someone had to help me mounting him. It was scary. I used to be a confidant rider. But I had protections. Here I only wore a leather bustier and tight pants kept in high boots. The sun burned my skin and the heat was absolutely dreadful. My personal assistant came and gave me a travel cape which came over my nose. My hair was in a high pony tail in order to refresh me. The cape was really light and covered my shoulders and my arms without keeping me warmer. I took a sip of water. My big black horse began to agitate himself. I felt his muscles move under my thigh. This feeling made Saika come up. It was a familiar sensation for her. I straightened myself, hardened my gaze and waited for the signal would make me begin my performance. Still waiting for it, I made the inventory of my weapons. The field where I was would let me easily identifiable. My horse was well known of the persons who where after me. A knife was hanging around my right thigh and a pistol around the left one. It would be sufficient for the travel. I heard the signal and made my horse run. At first he trotted, I made him go faster. I felt the torrent of adrenaline in my veins. Soon, I heard horses in my back. The reins in one hand, still galloping, I took my pistol. When I heard their pace accelerate, I suddenly stopped, making my horse to rear. I pulled the trigger right on the hearth of one. The sound of the shot afraid the horses, making my pursuers fell on the land. I jumped of Midnight Death –that's the name of the horse; and fought. The fight was hard. They were strong. I could tell by their way of fighting that they had been trained hard. Maybe as hard as me, even though their Master could only be weaker than mine. They were badly hurt, and I may keep some bruises. They mounted their horses and ran away. Perplex, I mounted mine and went in my first direction faster than I ever been before. When I lost sight of the staff, I returned to them. When I finally joined them, ice was waiting for me. They putted it on the place where the others actors had hitten me. The director wanted us to really fight, in order to make it realistic and violent. I was chatting with the actors when I heard someone yell.

- It's Midnight Death! The little boy decided to mount him so I helped him but… the horse, he…

The assistant was panicked, in verge of tears. Saika quickly came because I hadn't finished exorcising her. I looked around and found him. He was bucking violently and Nicky was in danger. I saw another horse not far away. I ran and in a fluent movement, I jumped on his back and made him run faster than he probably had ever gone.

* * *

_**Nicky POV**_

When I took the horse, I knew I was risking my life. But I had no other choice. It may kill me or Kyoko-chan but… It should be right. When I felt the puissant horse, excited by the shooting, jump I clang so hard to the reins that it made Midnight Death rose even higher than before. I was going to fall. I was going to die.

- Papa, Mama, I'm sorry …

- NICKY!

I opened quickly my eyes and saw the girl coming at me. I was the bait, she was the prey. Now, she was going to die too. She jumped of her horse and slammed his back. He ran to the staff, scared by the horse of Death. She stood firmly behind her horse, looking at him with furious eyes. Her cape was flying in her back. She really looked like a bad person. When the horse amerced his descent, she moved quickly. But not quickly enough. His hoof crashed hard on her shoulder. But she didn't stop moving, clinging to the neck of her horse, she jumped behind me and took me roughly the reins. At first, she pulled them on her right, forcing his head to follow her movements. When he began to calm down, she didn't wait for another attack, I knew she could prevent his movements by his muscles moving under us. After all, we were riding him bare. She slammed hard his back and he went to the staff galloping. She dropped me here, saying that she would calm him. She made him run. The sky darkened and a storm came. The rain was falling hard, dripping her clothes, the lighting lit up the sky, the wind was making her cape fly and slam with a violent sound. I was looking at her with the assistant who helped me earlier. She was beautiful like a vengeful goddess. Just like Saika was supposed to be. I had to admit that she was doing it better than "my sister". Cindy performed well anger, but Kyoko was showing everything. Anger, feeling of being the best, the weight of being expected to do something and we could even see an old pain in her eyes. There was no way she couldn't have been hurt by the horse earlier, but she was still bearing it, like if it were nothing. The determination to accomplish her purpose was almost scary. She was riding Midnight Death without showing pain or exhaustion. The horse was slowly calming himself, throwing all his anger in his race. I was the culprit. Once I was on his back, I doped him in a sensitive point, making him lose control. And because of that, I almost lost my life, risking her life at the same time. I thought it would be easy to make her abandon this job. But now, I was seeing just how determinate she was about her work. I thought that if it would save _their_ life, it would be alright to hurt someone. I thought that it could be wrong, but it should be right. It would be right, more exactly. But now, I understood just how foolish I was. I started to cry. The crybaby I used to be was coming to the surface. A tall man with black hair was looking at me with angry eyes, but each time his gaze fell on the girl, it was soften, and anxious. We could see just how much he cared for her, accepting to be drenched by the rain, without an umbrella, waiting for her to come to him. The staff was looking at her from the windows, girls praying for her life and boys supporting her with loud yells. The horse, with steaming flanks, slowed his pace to move in step. A victorious smile illuminated her face. She led him to us. Once she had stepped down of him, the man ran to her. He hugged her in his arms really tightly. She yelled of pain. Panicked, he took her cape off, leaving her in her bustier. A big blue bruise was on her right shoulder, where the horse had hitten her. He lifted her in his arms and brought her inside of the cottage.

* * *

_**Ren POV**_

Since I saw the horse hurt her, I kept wondering what to do. Kill this brat or make sure she was alright? An intense fight was making his way inside of me. Then she made the horse run, drowning all his anger, everything that made him like that in exhaustion. Oh My God! She was just so beautiful. Weak by her shaky position – she was on the verge of falling from the horse, riding him with her thighs since there wasn't a saddle; and strong because how determinate she was in saving the boy, making everyone safe. People who didn't know her would say that it was Saika who was working, but I, I knew that it was the real Kyoko who was bearing the pain. She was way too straight, she was giving too much care to her horse. Saika wouldn't have mind use more radical ways to make the horse calm down. But here, she was willing to give energy, time, she was willing to endure the pain so that the horse would be alright. My gaze stopped on the son of a bitch who was the origin of all this fuss. I really wanted to hurt him. Okay, he was seven, and I was twenty two. I was an adult, a professional. But he made my most important person get hurt, while she was saving him. He made my love get hurt. Too selfish in order to contain it, I glared at him as if I could transpierce him, making him apologize in pain to my women. Wait. My women? Since when had she been that? She probably doesn't even think of me more than a senior. Well, if I think about it, put all the elements I have in order, I can at least say that back in the shower, she wanted me. She wanted all of me. Her eyes were willing to have more, her body reacted so passionately to my touch. I think I can say that she is sexually attired by me. If only it could be more. I remembered how cute she was when I finally saw her, after so much time apart from her. It was quite obvious that she wanted to hug me but she couldn't do it. I had to stop my thinking when I saw her leading the horse to us. She looked absolutely gorgeous all wet, hair sticking to her neck and her clothes to her skin and to her horse. Even thought, the look in her eyes, despite being satisfied let us see just how tired Kyoko was. Once she was on her feet, I ran to her and hugged her. I wanted to feel all of her with my arms, my chest. I wanted to smell her scent when she was drenched by the rain. I started to hug her even more tightly. Until I heard a yell of pain. Panicked, I look at her in the eyes and saw all the pain she tried to bear. And I remembered her wound. How could I have forgotten it? Relief had taken the place of fear in my heart when I saw her safe. I lifted her in my arms, continuously whispering in her hear "I'm so sorry. How could I have forgotten that you were hurt? I'm not gonna hurt you again. Never again, I promise." I didn't know why, but I needed to say that. It was important to say it. It's not as if I had beaten her up or hurted her on purpose but these words were so important and yet it made something aches inside of me. As if, what I said was impossible, as if I was lying to her. But I knew it wasn't the case! I was deadly serious about her. There was no way I would let her get hurt, right? It was absolutely normal to think that. A sempai needs to protect his kouhai, right? There's nothing wrong with that. Once we were in the cottage, I let the staff put ice on her and a doctor examined her.

- It's nothing. The bones aren't broken. There is only a big bruise. You there! Put ice here. And you, give me this balm.

He applied a balm on her shoulder and banded it. She smiled at the doctor while thanking him. She reassured the staff and laughed. She told the director that it wouldn't interfere her work and that make up can cover any wound. She was just thinking about her work. Nothing more than her job. I knew that as a senior, as a famous actor, I should be pleased to see her so serious about that. But I, the man, didn't agree with the way she was taking her wound. She was hurt and was thinking of her work before herself. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't stand the fact that she was willing to hurt her body, her so beautiful body. I invited her to drink in a café. I could tell by the way she was looking at me that she was thinking that I'll scold her. I won't let her down on this point.


	5. Chapter 5 Is it a lie or is it true ?

Hello ! I have big news for you !

Doki… Doki…

I have a beta reader ¬,¬

Thank you so much Maeve31 for accepting this!

I am so happy! I hope you'll understand better now ;)

Oh, and I almost forgot!

I finally destroyed my tree!

So now, I have to thank **Haymitch Abernathy** for reviewing.

I'm very sorry for being that late to post but exams are coming .'

I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT

**Chapter 4 : Is it a lie or is it true ?**

_**Nicky POV**_

_So Nicky, how are thing going__? _

She is hurt but don't want to leave.

_What ?_

The voice in the phone yelled. I put the phone away but I could still hear Cindy's voice scolding me.

_What have you done? You should better make it right next time, 'kay? Otherwise you know what will happen…_

My heart broke hearing that. Tears came in my eyes but I didn't let them fall down his cheeks. Slowly, really slowly, I spoke, controlling my voice so that she wouldn't shake.

How are them? Did you hurt them?

_Nicky, Nicky, Nicky… You didn't made your job correctly, I don't get why I would reward you. __But, don't worry, they aren't really broken._

BIP BIP BIP

Cindy hung up the phone. I couldn't bear it anymore. I fell and cried, trying to be quiet. My mom wanted me to be strong for her. But I failed again. I'm always failing! I can't do anything right. I'm such a failure! And they will…

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU THINKING?

This loud yell made me stop crying. I stood up and followed the voice who was yelling at someone. It led me to a café where I saw Kyoko-chan, crying in her hands in front of a man. I could only see the man's back so I couldn't tell who it was. He was tall with dark hair. Maybe her friend? The one who glared at me during the accident. Thinking about it made me shiver. I entered the café and sat in a chair not far away from them. A maid came and asked what I would like to eat. An ice cream will be perfect to cool down. When she came with my order, I quickly thank her and listened to their conversation.

_**Kyoko POV**_

Ren took me to a nice café. Like a perfect gentleman, he helped me to sit, then, he choosed for me what to drink. It would have been awkward from another man but from Ren, I was just happy and I couldn't help but blush. He finally rose his head and his glance locked mine. I couldn't look away, I was entrapped by him. Eyes in the eyes, he slowly smiled. Slowly enough to make me shiver from fear. It wasn't his full smile of anger but the gentleman one. I should say the Fake one. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes patiently, waiting for the storm.

So, my Dear Kyoko, we have … little things to talk, right?

What do you want to talk about, Ren?

If he wanted to scold me, I will be able to defend myself. I'm not weak. I'm strong enough to deal with this matter. Even if my heart aches each time he looks at me like that.

Do you really want me to explain everything?

His tone was menacing. I am not gonna let him beat me there. I did what has to be done. Nothing more, nothing less. He could be angry, yell at me, I still am right.

Why not? After all, I don't know what you are angry about. So explanations might be needed.

What do you want me to begin with? The danger you exposed yourself to? Or maybe, what will result of your bloody demonstration of courage?

Tss… I don't understand why you're making such a fuss about it. I just saved Nicky. What's wrong with that? Would you have preferred me to let him die? HE IS UNDER MY RESPONSIBILITY! JUST HOW ARE YOU EXPECTING ME TO LET SOMEONE DIE?

WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU THINKING?

We were both shouting. Tears began to run on my cheeks. I didn't know why. Maybe because, this man, the man I love with all my heart wasn't taking my feelings in consideration. All I needed was consolation, arms were I could feel good, evacuate all the stress. But, what was he giving to me? Hate. Regret. I quickly wiped the tears away. Crying isn't good for anything. Crying never help. He began to talk, softly, like if he was fearing to brake me with his words. A thing he would easily have been able to do.

Listen, Kyoko. I'm really proud of you. It's just… You could have die there too. My feelings are… I am …

I don't understand you. One moment you yell at me and one other you look at me as if you love me. Sorry, Ren but I really don't, and I think I absolutely can't understand you.

I stood up and got out of the café.

_**Ren POV**_

What don't you understand? My possessiveness? My jealousy? Or is it just my love that you can't bear?

I spoke out loud. It made me admit that I was over possessive with her. During the incident, I thought that she was mine. I couldn't help but thinking "_I bet she wouldn't do that for me. I'm nothing_." And love is a word banished from her dictionary, heart and head. If she got to know that she would just avoid me like before. I don't think I would be able to bear it anymore. I need her. I want her. I sighed, drank my order, paid and returned to the shooting. The director was making a speech for the next scene. Apparently, it would be another fight. Again and again, she's always fighting. The director called me so I came while the actors were preparing. He wanted my opinion for this scene. That's too nice. When they finally began to act I was amazed. With her injury she was fighting like always, as if it didn't hurt. Her opponent suddenly kicked her injured shoulder. She fell on her knees, a dark aura around her. The director was about to cut the scene but I stopped him. Saika slowly rose her head, her eyes full of anger, menaces. The man who touched her stepped back. She smiled. Her smile was demonic as she spoke :

I admire you. You are one of the rare people who were able to kick me. I guess you can understand why I'm using past tense, don't you?

Her co-actor started to have some difficulties to breath. It made her smile wider.

It must mean that you understood, right? Yes… I killed them.

CUUUT! That was perfect, Kyoko.

She stood up and went to take ice for her shoulder. The man, frightened to death, went to see her and shyly apologized. She smiled gently saying that it was fine and that he shouldn't worry over such small matters. And the man passed from fear to an unexpected blush. He tried to argument but he lost against her. She didn't speak, she just smiled. Shit. I was sure that this man was in love with my Kyoko. My Kyoko? That's a privilege I can't have anymore. With the scene in the café I was sure that she still holds a grudge against me. I understanded that perfectly. After all, I made her cry. And, oh my god, I hated myself for that. Why did I let my selfishness step out? Why was I unable to comfort her, make her feel good? I am the worse. Even lower than Fuwa. Shit. I was still lost in my depressing thoughts when I heard a shot. My ears were immediately able to recognize that a gun was the culprit. I followed all the staff who was running er HErwhere it has been shot. I was in a second state. A woman yelled. People were talking and shouting about calling hospital. A dull pain was burning my chest. What if it's her? What if she's … No. I can't think that. She will be perfectly fine. Won't she?

_**Kyoko POV**_

At first, I was scared. Everything went so fast that I couldn't tell exactly what happened. The shooting has been done quite smoothly if you put my injury away. But that's how we work, right? Then I saw Nicky run to me with the gun I would have used in the next scene. Then I heard the gunshot. And everything became blurred. I was blind for a moment. When I was finally able to see clearly, I saw red. Red was all over me. Blood. Blood on the floor. Blood on the wall. Scared. I was scared. People were gathering around us. But when I finally understood what happened, I fell on my knees. Nicky shot. And Nicky was now on the ground. The gun in his hand and blood flowing out of his abdomen. A women yelled. I don't know how, but I remained calm. I ordered to call the hospital. I crawled to Nicky and pressed his injury to maintain blood. I began to shiver. Professional finally were here and took care of him. I took my head in my hands. It was my fault. He was asked to bring me my gun. But, wait. My gun is an acting one, right? A false one. So… why ? Why was Nicky shot? I felt hands around me taking me away from there. I was thrown against a warm, broad, chest. I recognized immediately this scent. Ren's scent. I tried to put him away but he was stronger. God, so stronger than me. And I had to admit that I really didn't want to let him go. But I was still angry at him. One part of my heart was telling to push him and to run to the hospital while the other was telling me to stay in his embrace, to kiss him. Not to mention that this part had the support of my body. Well. My legs began to shiver when I became intoxicated with his scent. This strong scent. The scent of a manly cologne was making me lose my head. I inhaled and, I quickly kissed his cheek. It wouldn't hurt. And if he do what I expect him to do, everything is gonna be smoothly. And, thank God, he did. Stunned by my action, he lost strength in his embrace just enough to make me able to push him. I ran to my motorbike and drove as if hell was behind me to the hospital.

_**Ren POV**_

When she kissed me I didn't know what to do anymore. Totally lost. If she had kissed on the lips, I would have taken advantage to make her lost herself in my arms. Oh, how good it would be. If she embraced me back, I would have lifted her and found a way to convince her to change herself because of all the blood which was on her. And of course, I would have helped her. But here, she kissed my cheek so lightly, as if it was nothing. As if a butterfly flew on my jaw line. It opened a fire in all my body. I was stunned, trying to find a way to take advantage but she was faster. She pushed me, there wasn't a lot of strength. As if she didn't really want to go back. Thinking that, I blushed. I really should stop my dreams. I should stop torture myself, wanting her that much, thinking at how sweet is her skin. It's bad for my health. Shit. She went on her motorbike and was already out of my reach. I drove my Ferrari and tried to follow her. I thought that she would be at the hospital, checking on Nicky. So, I went there. When I saw her motorbike on the parking, a vague of relief ran down my spine. I ran inside and asked for Nicky. I was stressed. Pressing the hostess to go faster. When I finally had my information, I took the elevator. Why was I that febrile? I wasn't concerned about Nicky. Shit. When did I become that insensible? I am a bastard. A bloody bastard. It seemed to me that it took one hour to reach my destination. What I saw in the corridor broke my heart. Kyoko was on the floor, her hands in her hair. She looked so depressed that it made me want to take her in my arms. I did it. Tears were running on her cheeks. I was lost. I pressed her against my chest, as if I could absorb her. I slowly rocked her, murmuring sweets nothings, trying to comfort her. I patted her head but nothing worked. Then I remembered what my mom did when my dog died. I couldn't stop crying, no matter what, so she sang for me. And I sang for my Kyoko the Pachelbel's Canon. Back in the old days, she told me that she loved this classical piece. While singing, I caressed her back. When her tears finally stopped, she rose her head to look at me in the eyes and told me simply :

Nicky's dead.


	6. Chapter 6 Shut up and kiss me

My exams are finally over! Now, I'm in two months of holydays, so I don't know if I will be able to write something regularly. But I will try my hardest!

Thank you, **Maeve31**, for being my beta.

I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT

_Chapter 5: Shut up and kiss me__._

_**Kyoko POV**_

It's my entire fault. If I hadn't needed him to give me my gun, it wouldn't have happened. If I had moved my ass and went find it myself, Nicky wouldn't be dead. I killed him. I was angry at myself, sorry and a poison was running in my veins. That poison, the guiltiness. A poison which is spread all over your body. It cover you from head to toes, it make your breathing difficult. You can try to wash it, you will never manage to do it. It's a poison that is making is way, like a snake, under your skin. You can try, you won't find something that could help you get rid of it. It's a crime, it will bury me alive. I'm drowning in this feeling. The heat of the fire in my heart is making is way, burying everything. The coldness of my body is freezing me. I'm caught in my sin. I'm guilty. I'm a murderer. I killed a seven years old boy. And I can't do anything to make this thing go away. To make me able to breathe. I barely feel the warm tears I taste them. These tears are they because I'm sorry for this boy or because I'm in pain? I don't know. After some minutes which looked more like centuries, I felt two strong arms around me. I recognized this scent immediately. I tried to push him but my arms were weak. I wasn't worth of this attention. I, a murderer, can't have this happiness that come with love. He pressed me against is broad chest. I could fell his heart. His scent made my breathing easier. But it didn't stop my tears. He was murmuring into my hear. I didn't listen to what he said. I just listened his voice. Ren's voice. Warm, strong, manly. I knew that if I looked at him now, I would see his caring face. I can't accept it. I'm dirty. Ren is my sempai, my god-actor. If guiltiness must consummate everything in my body, I would let do. Except from Ren's place in my heart. I won't let anyone touch it. It's sacred. He's my most precious man. When I thought that I might lose him because of what I had done, I cried harder than before. He patted my head. It will probably the last time he will touch me. His hand, broad, warm I knew by experience that it was sweet. The last time he will touch me like that. I clung to him harder, trying to absorb him. I soon heard him sing. It was really low. I recognized this piece. The Pachelbel's Canon. So he remembered that is was my favorite piece. When he had finished singing, my eyes were dry and probably red from crying that much. I had to tell him what I had done. I took a deep inspiration, looked at him in the eyes and told :

Nicky is dead.

I prepared myself for when he will push me away, looking at me with disgust but that moment never came. Maybe he didn't understood.

I killed him.

He pushed me away from his embrace. A deep pain made her way in my heart. When Fuwa dumped me, I was angry. Here, when I just cried a year worth of tears, I felt tears run down my cheeks. My body froze again. With my heart this time. I was feeling a real lost deep inside of me. When I tried to stand up so that he wouldn't have to look at me anymore, he passed one arm under my thighs and the other in my back. He carried me in a bridal style outside the hospital in his car. He kept me close to him and he sat us at the back of his Ferrari. He made me sit on his lap. I was too surprised to complain. He was still touching me, looking at me without disgust. He caressed my cheek.

You didn't kill him.

He shot himself with my gun because he was asked to give it to me!

Your gun is a fake one! It's impossible for it to kill anyone!

He was right. I looked at him with eyes full of interrogation. The poison was still on me but the fire was calming down and Ren was making my body hotter, here in his car.

Nicky was under my responsibility. His sister gave him to me. And I killed him! I'm a …

Ren stopped me with a kiss. Passionate, Ren was making my worry go away. When he finally let me go, I was panting hard. The only thing I could breathe was him. In his car, his scent was everywhere. I was suffocating; intoxicated by the man I love.

It was an accident. If you had used this gun in the next scene, you would have killed someone. It was an accident. You never thought about killing Nicky, right? You aren't the culprit.

But…

One again, my words were threw away by Ren's tongue. His body was pressing me and I finished leaning on the backseat. Our lips were always in contact. He took my both hands and put them above my head. When he stopped the kiss, I saw the Emperor. I was really beginning to love this face of him. Possessive, taking everything he wanted right now and making me feel new things. Not long ago I was sad, on the verge of breaking myself, but now, I was willing to give myself in Ren's arm. This man is truly incredible. He is always able to make me go with him. I'm always following him, usually from the shadow. He is a superstar and I am an actress who is slowly making her way. At first, I wanted to go to the top to be at the same level as Sho but now, I want to be able to stand by my own power near this man. Even if he doesn't know it, doesn't want to acknowledge it, and is now just playing with him because he's a playboy, I don't mind it. As long as I can be near him, near his scent, near his frame, it's alright.

You are managing to think when I just kissed you like that? Tss… I think that another punishment is needed. So what should I do? We are lucky that the windows are tinted, you know? So maybe I should kiss you… No that is not enough. I could steal your clothes and just give you to wear my shirt. I'm sure it would look really good on you. Or maybe I could tie our wrists together. Could be good, don't you think?

Ren …

What?

Shut up and kiss me.

It was the only thing I needed. I only needed to lose myself in these beloved arms. The more I tried to walk away from it, the more it came to me, like a wave which crash herself against the cliff, I was caught by the desire, and there was no way to make it go. Ren was kissing me. Crashing is lips against mine. Soon, he was biting my lip. Shocked by the small pain, I opened my mouth. He took this opportunity to throw his tongue in my mouth. He was touching everywhere, making me lose myself. He was giving me what I wanted the most right now. When we separated, it wasn't the Emperor who was in front of me anymore but Ren. He was sporting that look which could do nothing but melt your heart. A small smile went on my lips as I chuckled seeing him before caressing his cheek. Yes, this man, I loved him with all my heart.

_**Ren POV**_

-Shut up and kiss me.

I was shocked when I heard her say that. Not only because of what she said but by her voice. It was deep, sensual, sexy, and I was sure that she wasn't aware of it. Her voice aroused me, her body turned me on, and her innocence was driving me mad. Unable to control myself anymore, I kissed her. First, I went slowly trying to make her understand how much I loved her, but she brushed her leg over my pant, brushing the proof of my desire. I lost myself and bit her lower lip savagely; I felt her squirm under my body. She loved it. She finally opened her lips and I, like a tornado, ravaged her mouth, making her moan. She probably wasn't conscious of it because she didn't do anything. Soon she responded my kiss and a terrible battle begun. I won. I was gasping for air. I slowly licked her lips before separating us. She was perfect. I loved her everything. Her scent, her look. Her extreme personality. Her acting. I loved her more than anyone else in this world. And I couldn't have her. I absolutely couldn't be with her. But … one minute more should be alright. She was a gift from God. I just can't refuse a gift, right? She's my personal gift. I may really be god's favorite after all. She smiled at me with her cute expression, her small –oh so small hand! caressed my cheek. She chuckled. I could die for this sound. One minute ago, she was crying, and now she was laughing, arousing me. A long ago, Lory told me that passion could cure everything. I think he was right. But she was looking at me with such a loving expression! Is it possible that … No. I'm not worth of it. She can't love me. She would end more hurt than she had been with Fuwa. I must end this as soon as possible. Tomorrow, she won't be anything else than my kouhai. But I still have all the night…


	7. Chapter 7 Sweet dream or

Hello, mina! I'm soon going on a trip and won't be back until july 29.

But don't worry, I will still continue the story in my head.

Thank you **jds629** for reviewing, it made me so happy!

I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT!

* * *

_Chapter 7: Sweet dreams or beautiful nightmare?_

**Ren POV**** (it will be Ren POV all long)**

We kissed. We kissed until the end of the day. The sky was dark. The stars were shining like a thousand of small fires. My lips were swollen. Kyoko was a good kisser. Inexperienced, she found immediately how to make me vibrate, with her mouth, her tongue, her teeth. I was full of desire but I saw in her eyes that she wasn't ready. Not yet. Her lips were red from our passionate fight for dominance. Her shiny eyes were looking at me desperately looking for more. At least, she had forgotten Nicky's issue. She loved to touch my stomach, my abs, my chest. She loved to put her head in my neck and inhale my scent. I loved her too much; I couldn't possibly contain it anymore. I had to make her understand. She never got it before. I had to make it obvious. I slowly lifted her cheek, planted a chaste kiss on her lips which immediately opened for more. I chuckled and straightened. She was looking at me, obviously upset. I chuckled again. I had to say it, now.

- Kyoko.

No need for signs of respect. She wanted her first kiss after wedding, right? It must mean that we are intimate enough to do so.

- Kyoko.

Her name was so sweet to say, it was perfect for my tongue.

- What is it, Ren?

She blushed after saying my name, she probably thought it was disrespectful. Oh god, her voice was deep, so deep and arousing. I wanted to take her right now. But I won't. She isn't prepared for me. I will respect her will until the end.

- Kyoko… I…

I approached myself to her hear. I softly whispered these words. The ones I thought I would never say. But it was so sweet to say!

- I love you.

I softly turned my head, my nose caressing her cheek. I licked her jam line, before heading towards the place of all my desire and the only one I could reach right now: her lips. She parted them and let her tongue go out. She began to lick mine. That French kiss which wasn't one was so good. Our tongues fought outside of our mouths. It's been such a long time since I had done something so sinful. Too soon, my toy was sent away. I opened my eyes and looked at the woman I loved more than anything. She was keeping her eyes closed, shivering and blushing hard. She was still moaning even if our session was stopped. I went slowly and French kissed her. She moaned in my mouth and I groaned. She was too god. I separated us and touched her front with mine. I apprehended what I had to say. What if… But we can't rule the world with "if". I will just ask and see.

- Kyoko, my dear Kyoko, my love, what's you answer?

A heavy silence made me lost unable to breathe. She didn't want me. She was just looking for something to distract her. She would have been with another man; it would have been the same. But I'm still happy it was with me. One thing she would never give to that bastard, Fuwa. I hope…

- Ren, my dear Ren, my Ren, my man, my love, my everything I love you.

I looked at her in the eyes. She wasn't lying. A cute blush was all over her body but her eyes were focused on me. I smiled. A true smile. She answered. Her smile was so beautiful. Radiant, bringing light here in the shadow of my heart. Her perfect white teeth, her lips so red. So red. I licked mine unconsciously. Kyoko licked hers, so slowly a silent torture.

- Kyoko.

- Hay, Ren?

- We should better return to the hotel. They must be looking for you.

- Yes. It's probably the best thing to do.

My eyes never looked something else than her lips. I took my place, and drove. I don't even remember how I managed to go at the hotel. I was too hypnotized by her hand which was caressing mine. My thumb was drawing small circles on her little, so little palm. When I parked, went out first and opened the door for her, helping her out of my car. I smiled sweetly and put my arm on her waist. I kissed her front and led her to my room. Or was it hers? I don't remember. They are all the same for me. She was still covered by blood. I told her to take a shower. She would feel better. At least, that's what I wanted her to do. What I wanted in reality was for her to leave me alone enough time for me to prepare myself not to jump on her right now, in this room with a king sized bed. So, she went take a shower. I soon heard the water fall and began my concentration training. But all my hard work broke when she yelled "Ren there's no shampoo!" It wouldn't have been that bad if she hadn't step out the bathroom, with only a towel around. Towel which was too little so she had to put it really low, beginning just above her nipples and ending not so far from her secret garden. Her wet hair was stuck to her neck, few drops falling down her hair and rolling in the valley of her breasts. I licked my lips. She wasn't aware of the position she was. Alone, in a towel, in a room very comfortable for two persons pleasure, with a man. No, with her lover. I was so happy that I could die. I smiled at her sweetly. But she smiled me back, and chuckled. It broke all my barriers and I stood up and head toward the sexy girl in front of me.

- It doesn't matter if there's no shampoo. I will help you get rid of all the blood in your hair.

The Emperor was here. My voice was low, seductive and I saw that her knees may collapse. I can't let that happen. I picked her, one arm dangerously close her secret place the other on her back. I made us go under the shower.

- Ren. Your clothes. You must take them off otherwise, they'll be ruined.

She was arousing me dangerously. I must play and tease her. I will bring her near the gulf of pleasure. She won't be able to think of anything else than me. She will be mine.

- I will let you that pleasure.

Her eyes widened before narrowed in such a sexy way. She slowly, really slowly, unbuttoned my drenched shirt. I helped her by throwing it somewhere in the bathroom. She nibbled her lower lip when she saw my chest. She rose her hand and caressed my chest so slowly, making me mad. But I wanted her to discover myself. I couldn't help but licking and nibbling my lips, groaning. She was the only one who made me feel this way. Of course, others women made me feel aroused but not by just caressing my chest. I soon felt the need to support myself with the wall. She smiled and began to undo my belt. She was brushing my desire, making it aches as hell. She soon saw that I was in pain and asked me what was wrong. I looked at her right in the eyes. I couldn't help but say it that way.

- Hurry up and undress me, I won't take it any longer.

My voice was raspy, my breathing hard. I couldn't hear the shower anymore. I could only see that girl who was torturing me, while keeping her towel around her protected areas. She looked really happy to see my body reacting at each caress of hers. When my belt was finally threw away, she attacked my pants. She will have to touch it. She knew it. I saw that she was trying not to touch it so much, but the more she brushed it softly, the more I wanted her. I groaned, unable to continue not making a sound. My pants were now at my ankles. Her eyes widened seeing my thing. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. This raspy chuckle made her look at me in the eyes. I could see so many emotions on her face. Worry, desire, fear, pleasure, happiness, but she still was a bit sad. It's probably how normal people react when someone die. I'm used to it anyway. All that counted was her. I locked her eyes and slowly caressed her cheek before planting a chaste kiss on her red and hot mouth.

- Don't worry; I won't do anything to you tonight.

Her angst made me come back at my sense a little. Enough to make her feel safe with me. I bent and took my shampoo but she was holding my wrist. She wasn't covered by the towel anymore. I saw her in all her beauty: naked. Her perfect curves, the perfects breasts which were calling me to take them in my mouth, her beautiful ass. Everything was too much.

- When we are in a shower, it's better to be totally naked; otherwise we may catch a cold.

I don't think I could ever catch a cold while being in the same shower with Kyoko. A cute blush was on her cheeks. But when she rose her head, what I saw was determined eyes. She caressed my chest, my hips and slowly took my boxer off. She was impressed by the size of my joystick **(sorry, an old joke with friends, I couldn't help but say it)**. She looked away, embarrassed. I took her in my arms, hugged her. Then, I took soap and began to wash her. I slowly washed her back, her front, spending maybe too much time on her breast but I couldn't help because of her small moan being louder each time I passed on it. I headed down, on her flat stomach and lower. I began by washing her beautiful butt. I was going to wash her thighs but she held my wrist again. She took my hand on her region. She was wet and gasping even though I didn't do anything. I whispered in her ear "I won't take things further than this. We might regret it." And I began to please her. I slowly caressed her clit, she shivered and gasped. I rammed it, she moaned louder than ever. I slowly made two fingers enter her and, while playing with her clit with my thumb, I rose her head with my other hand and kissed her savagely. I loved her! At least, before stopping everything, I wanted to please her. I cupped her ass with my hands and made her go nearer me. My raspy voice murmured in her ear "Let's stop here. Otherwise, I won't be able to stop myself." So, I took the soap again and washed her legs. Since when her legs were that long? She took the soap of my hands and began washing me. Her hands were still going so slowly, but I didn't care now. I was gasping, groaning. I kissed her passionately and I felt her smile on my mouth. She washed my back, and my legs, before going to the place that ached more than ever. She slowly took it in her hand, from the base and caressed it to the top.

- You know what Ren? There's no need to stop. Just go.

And she smiled at me, such an evil smile!

Then, I heard a loud yell.

- Reeeeeeen! Where's the shampoo!

I opened my eyes immediately. I was laying on that king sized bed. I straightened and saw Kyoko, at the door of the bathroom. She was wearing a towel, longer than the one in my dream. I smiled and indicated her how to find the shampoo.

- Ren did you have good dreams? You were smiling and making noises.

- Mmm? Oh, I had a really sweet dream.

But I knew that this night I would have to continue this dream and make it become a beautiful nightmare. It will be a torture not to jump on her.

But, I'm really looking forward to this night with her. Tomorrow, I will have to stop all our relations.

"_At least, be happy Ren Tsuruga, there will always be dreams_", I told myself.

* * *

Hate me dear readers! I love you too!


	8. Chapter 8 Traitor

I'm truly sorry for taking this long to write the next chapter but with holidays and some family problems, well, I couldn't find the time. Let's not talk about sad things. I want to thank everybody who reviewed: **mangaaddict300**; **Yuki Niwa**;** jds629; Truthful-lies**; **Tootie **; **otakuffee**;** renfree**; **Jelly Babes 101 **and** twinkle0820.**

Someone told me that the last chapter wasn't clear. I'm gonna explain it briefly. Ren and Kyoko came to Ren's room. Kyoko is going to take a shower and while she's under the water, Ren's falling asleep. Then, it's the dream and Kyoko woke him up by asking him where the shampoo is.

I hope that all the misunderstandings are now cleared up.

**Special thanks to you, dear Beta reader **

_And I want to give some chocolate cake to all the readers wh__o start school. Courage!_

I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT! (Which is now licensed, good-bye online reading :'( )

* * *

**Traitor.**

_Normal POV_

_

* * *

_

Kyoko left early. Ren was still sleeping, so she left him a note saying:

"_Thank you for being here. I'm leaving early, got some things to do. Your breakfast is in the kitchen. _

_I love you so much, dear Ren. _

_Kyoko__"_

Kyoko slept really well that night in Ren's arms. For the first time, she felt that she was loved. Loved for what she was, a woman. Her night was peaceful and warm. Warm because of her heart full of love.

But Ren had a really bad night. He was exhausted from restraining himself from jumping on Kyoko all night long. And the night was _very_ long. Kyoko was driving him crazy. She was sleeping in his arms, hugging him, squeezing him really hard. He was really crazy. Crazy of love. He was febrile, nervous and he felt hot. Physically, his desire was obvious. And emotionally, he was radiant with love. Because even though it was really hard for him to be this near of Kyoko, he was in heaven. Being able to look at her like that, abandoned in his arms, sleeping while hugging him, was making him the happiest man on Earth. He didn't want to think about the future, just about living in the moment. Orpheus finally took him in his arms and Ren fell asleep.

When he finally woke up, he was relieved to see that she wasn't here anymore. He was full of contradictory emotions.

He loves her but he must make her believe that he hates her.

He wants to always be by her side but it's really hard to restrain himself from what he really want to do when she's so close.

He's happy like he never was but sad at the same time. Sad like he thought he would never be again.

After leaving, Kyoko went to the hospital. She wanted to join Cindy. She had to assume her responsibility in Nicky's death. He was under her care but he died. The dull pain in her chest was making breathing difficult. Ren had convinced her that she wasn't responsible of anything. But it was yesterday. Ren… She remembered her evening with Ren. The man she loves. The man who loves her in return. She remembered his scent, the taste of his lips, of his tongue. She remembered the way he kissed her. The way he caressed her. She remembered his breathing. Two nurses stopped her memory. She noticed that she was panting. Damn Ren. Even when wasn't here, just dreaming about him was making her hot. This sensation was new. But it was so good. She heard the nurses talk and decided to listen in order to calm down.

- Did you see?

- What?

- Cindy! She was here! She went to see her brother. He died yesterday.

Silence. Kyoko hid herself behind a post.

- Cindy doesn't have a brother.

- But…

- I assure you she is an only child. She was really proud of it in an interview.

-But…

- Who was her "brother"?

- Mmh… Nicky, room 666.

- Nicky? His face remind me of someone…

- Yes, he looks like this French producer, Nicolas Fontaine.

- Fontaine? Wait…

Kyoko stood up and looked at the two nurses. The nurse that just spoke, 'Staicy'- it was written on her badge- took her iPhone and quickly tapped the screen with her manicured nails, staring intently as the light from the phone grew light, then dark, then back again.

- Here! Nicolas Fontaine and his wife disappeared six months ago. They have a child who was seen only two times but the detectives lost all traces of him. What if ?...

Staicy's eyes were shining, a fire was burning inside of her. But the other nurse, Janet, extinguished it.

- What did you watch on TV, last evening?

- A thriller, full of suspense and angst. It was about …

- You let yourself be unduly influenced. You are a silly girl. What were you saying? Cindy would have kidnapped the Fontaine family and used the boy in God only knows what evil plan?

Staicy stepped back, ashamed. The two women were called in a bloc and left the hall. Kyoko's legs collapsed, her eyes couldn't see anymore. She was lost in a memory…

* * *

_When I heard that Nicky took my horse, I immediately took another one. I had no other choice. I had to save him. Saiko kills and Kyoko saves. That's how things were going in my head. I made my horse run fast. But not as fast as I would like. Then I heard Nicky talk:_

_ - Papa, Mama, I'm sorry …_

_ - NICKY! _

_I could only shout his name. Making him understand that I was here and he was going to be ok. No other possibility. That's how things were going in my world…

* * *

_

Her breathing became erratic. Another memory invaded her mind.

* * *

_ - A woman with a child came to see me : Cindy and Nicky. Cindy's hair was blonde, shiny like the sun and her eyes blue like the ocean. But Nicky's hair was dark like ebony and his eyes emerald green. There was no resemblance, from the nose to the chin, passing by cheekbone and dimple. Nothing.

* * *

_

Kyoko was hot, dizzy and needed oxygen. Her phone saved her from falling in the abyss of her confusion. Work was calling. Saika stood up and went to the shooting like a zombie. Today, they needed to shoot her meeting with Billy after all these years. When they told her to start all her weaknesses disappeared, leaving only the best, or should I say the beast?


	9. Chapter 9 Wild Rose

Hello everybody! You know what? A breakown is near me. School on Thursday! A new school and I probably won't be with my friends. SO F*CKING SAD. And, I can't find Skip Beat! on the internet. I searched but nothing. Just when things were becoming really interesting.

I should stop now. I will cry in my corner later. WITH A LOT OF CHOCOLATE CAKE.

Thanks to everybody who read my story until here. I hope you'll continue ;). Really interesting things not far away. 3-4 chapters maybe. But the person I really want to thank is my wonderfull Beta Reader who's making a wonderful work. I will give you a corner and chocolate cake if you want, Lotte ;).

I almost forgot. I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT! IF I DID I WOULD MAKE IT TO READ FREE ON INTERNET AND I WOULD MAKE A REAL KISS BETWEEN THEM.

* * *

**Wild Rose**

_Normal POV_

**

* * *

**

**(It's a scene of the movie ;))**

Saika was trapped. She didn't know what to do. For the first time, she felt she wouldn't win. Too many men were ready to kill her at a single move. Her pistol was too far away. She only had a long knife on her right leg, hidden by her boot. There was no way for her to take it out. Those men were all well-trained. They were stable. Their positions were impeccable. They were strong. She couldn't see their eyes. She had only one possibility. She didn't like it at all. She rose her hands, in a gesture of submission. She was on her knees, her head low. They all thought she was ashamed by this defeat. A man, happy and arrogant bent and murmured to her hear:

_ - What? You aren't proud? Where is all your pride? Pathetic. You are nothing but a worm. A beast. A tool. See, your master won't help you, here. He doesn't care about you. You were just an inconvenience, so he's letting us kill you. And then he will train someone else. Someone stronger._

The man was absorbed by his speech; he didn't see Saika take her knife out. She was too fast for him. Like a hawk, she jumped and landed behind this man and killed him. Her knife sliced his throat. She was smiling. A cold smile, scary and proud. Like a lion she was looking at all these men. She now had her knife and the man's knife. It was long like her forearm. She was alone against all these men. But she had a lot of advantages. The roof was really high, she was agile and she could jump high. There was to many men and they had difficulties moving because of it. The fight began like a storm. She was really calm, waiting for them to come. She was playing with her knifes. She killed but men were coming, replacing the ones who fell. She had to run away otherwise she would die there. She saw a window; it was really high, maybe two meters high. It was closed and a really big window. Well, it wasn't exactly a window but a rose window. With all this, she forgot she was in a church. She threw a knife on the wall. It knocked perfectly between two rocks. She threw the other, which did the same one meter higher. She ran, jumped on a bank. She jumped again, gathering all her courage. She caught hold of the first knife, cutting her palm. But she didn't care. She threw herself and managed to caught hold of the ledge of the rose window, her feet on the second knife. She stood up there, smiling and said:

_ - I still am proud. For the worm, I don't agree. But the beast, well… It fits perfectly. Yes, my master won't help me because I don't need help. Ever. And I doubt he will be able to train someone to be stronger than me._

_ - Why are you saying that?_

She couldn't see who talked but she answered. She knew that it wasn't prudent to stay there, but her pride was more important. She was insulted and she couldn't take it. She had to make them shut up. And if she couldn't kill all the men present there, she would just have to scare them.

_ - I'm saying that because the day you took my master's son, I gave my soul to the devil. He ate my heart so I couldn't feel anything. I'm just a body. A tool, like he said. But I'm more like a killing machine._

She smiled wickedly. The rose window was making her look like a fallen angel. She was dressed in a black leather jumpsuit. Her boots were laced to her mid-thigh. Her hair was thrown down her back. She had blood all over the right part of her face. She was scary. She broke the window with a violent nudge. The whole window exploded into a millions of pieces of glass, some as small as splinters. She jumped outside. From the inside, the rose window was at two meters high but from the outside it was really high. Maybe six meters. She landed badly. She wasn't prepared for such a shock. But she couldn't stay there. So she stood up and, bearing the violent pain in her left leg, she quickly looked around her and found what she wanted. She ran as fast as she could and stole the sleek-looking car. It was a black Lamborghini Murcielago. As she closed the door, she saw someone in the rear-view mirror. She was perplexed but quickly started up the car.

She left Billy in the church with his men.

* * *

- CUT ! That was perfect Kyoko. But please, I would like to do a retake of when you understand that it's Billy in the church. I want it to be more understandable. I want it to be as if you've just seen a ghost.

It was hard for Kyoko. Her shoulders ached and the material protecting her legs was uncomfortable. But the worst was Billy. The actor who was chosen first had to quit. And Ren gladly took the offer. His hair was dyed blonde for the part. It was too much or Kyoko. He was so beautiful. Like a god. She wanted to pass her hand in his hair, play with it but she couldn't. She finished her scene; the director was more than happy with the results.

She tried to talk to Ren about the nurses but he was avoiding her. A pain was growing in her heart. She just decided to talk to him and ask him what was wrong when she was called for a photo shoot. This time, it was for the poster of the movie. They put her some make up on her arm, making it look like a tattoo. They made her skin perfect and gave her a pistol. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was a really big pistol and it had some motives graved in the metal. But the most spectacular thing was that the motive seemed to go from her arm on the pistol. They only gave her a used black jean, a pair of black stilettos and a white sheet. They wanted something sexy, strong but not vulgar. She took her pistol and covered her breast with the sheet. She began to pose like a model but soon, her sheet fell. She didn't pick it up. She sat down on the sheet, closed her eyes and lifts her pistol on her head, making it look as if she was using it to support her head. Using the pistol in order to support herself. This cliché was wonderful. She was really happy with it. She thought that she was beautiful like that. The makeup on her face was really natural, making it looks as if there wasn't any. She went to change and saw Ren in the corner of her eye. She just put a random top. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted it now. She came from behind, took his hand and lead him to a café. She smiled at him with eyes full of love. Ren smiled in return but he quickly stopped, leaving only a cold face.

- How are you?

- Fine.

- I want to talk to you.

- You are doing it, right now.

Ren's answers were hard, Kyoko felt as if they were slicing her heart in small pieces. She gathered her courage, putting her pain apart.

- It's about Nicky…

- I don't care.

- Ren!

- What?

- What happened to you? You are… you aren't yourself.

He laughed. An evil laugh.

- On the contrary beauty, I'm myself. That's what I really am. All those game of make-believe with you bored me. I hate you. Can't you see that?

- But, yesterday, you said…

- You don't know men, do you? Talk about love and you will sleep with any girl. But you didn't let me go that far. So, why should I bother? I thought you were interesting. But now, I see that I just waste my time. There are a lot of women who would pray for sleeping with me.

Kyoko's heart was breaking. She wanted to cry. But she didn't. She wouldn't cry in front of this bastard. She lifted her head, slowly and smiled. The professional smile she gave when she couldn't let her emotions free. She quickly stood up, still looking at him in his eyes, his cold eyes.

- Then, everything is over, bastard.

She began to go away but returned on her steps and took the glass of Bloody Mary she had ordered, took a sip of it, smiled again and dumped it on his head.

- I almost forgot, I hate you, asshole.

And she stepped out of the café, on the verge of bursting into tears. She walked furiously in the streets. Then she heard the music and a low, low voice. She went to see, curious, and saw a man in a white shirt and jeans singing. He was beautiful. A gentle aura was around him and his voice was heavenly. She sat close to him and listened. The people around them stared, wondering what was happening. A beautiful girl, crying, just sat and listened. The man continued his piece. When it was over, he patted her shoulder, and hugged her. Kyoko buried her face into his shoulder and cried in the arms of a perfect stranger. Night was starting to fall when she stopped, all cried out. He smiled at her and began to play again. She knew this song. It was a duet. She began to sing.

_Where the wild roses grow (Kylie Minogue ft Nick Cave)_

_Kyoko: _

_They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know  
For my name was Elisa Day_

_Stranger:_

_From the first day I saw her I knew she was the one  
As she stared in my eyes and smiled  
For her lips were the colour of the roses  
They grew down the river, all bloody and wild_

_Kyoko:_

_When he knocked on my door and entered the room  
My trembling subsided in his sure embrace  
He would be my first man, and with a careful hand  
He wiped the tears that ran down my face_

_Chorus:_

_They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know  
For my name was Elisa Day_

_Stranger:_

_On the second day I brought her a flower  
She was more beautiful than any woman I'd seen  
I said, 'Do you know where the wild roses grow  
So sweet and scarlet and free?'_

_Kyoko:_

_On the second day he came with a single rose  
Said: 'Will you give me your loss and your sorrow?'  
I nodded my head, as I laid on the bed  
He said, 'If I show you the roses will you follow?'_

_Chorus:_

_They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know  
For my name was Elisa Day_

_Kyoko:_

_On the third day he took me to the river  
He showed me the roses and we kissed  
And the last thing I heard was a muttered word  
As he stood smiling above me with a rock in his fist_

_Stranger:_

_On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow  
And she lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief  
As I kissed her goodbye, I said, 'All beauty must die'  
And lent down and planted a rose between her teeth_

_Chorus:_

_They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name was Elisa Day  
Why they call me it I do not know  
For my name was Elisa Day_

Kyoko looked at the man, thanking him for everything. She didn't see all the people who gathered there to hear them sing. She said good-bye and returned to her hotel. She didn't see Ren, standing there, listening. She didn't see the tears running down his cheeks.

* * *

Hate me if you want, hate Ren if you want. It doesn't matter cause I know that you all love me. Well, that you'll one day love me. I hope.

No. You'll probably hate me.

Then... CONTINUE TO HATE ME! But review, it would be nice ;)

After all, the more you hate, the more you love :D*

SHIT IT MEANS I LOVE FUWA.

Okay, I stop it now and I'm going in my corner blabbering about how much you hate me. And how I will have to do to escape from the angry mobs I will probably recieve.


	10. Chapter 10 By This River

Hello ! Sorry for being that late but you know how it is with school. I have so many persons to thanks that I'm so happy ! So, thanks to **Haymitch Abernathy** (for everything. Thanks to you I can read it again), **Voidy**, **Laura-Ella**, **otakuffee**, **jds629**, **Jelly Babes 101**,** renfree**, and to all the persons who fave my story and fave me. _**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**_ I read somewhere that a story can't live without its readers. The author is nothing without its reader. So, I want to thank you all who are making my story live, who are making my writing live. I'm forever yours :)

I don't own Skip Beat! 

* * *

_By this river_

**Kyoko POV**

I tried to sleep but i couldn't. This man. Ren. Why was I stupid enough to believe that he loved me? Why did I let myself fall in love again? Love isn't for me. If someone ask me "Do you believe in love?" I would definitely say yes. I love Moko-san. There are a lot of people that I love. Even after that, I still love Ren. I told him I hated him but I don't. It's not the same blinding hate that invaded my heart. It's not the same as Sho. I feel empty. I'm just a shell. My heart bleed but all the blood can't evacuate him. This river inside of me is growing, open wounds reopening themselves. I have to admit it, I thought of helping this river to evacuate by slicing my veins. But I couldn't. I couldn't find the strength to live all these people. Everybody who loves me, who cares about me. No, I can't do that. I will show him that I'm strong enough to live without him. I will work harder than ever. But I can't affront life right now. Not like this. I'm the shadow of myself. My shaky breath, the traces of my tears, my red eyes because of crying. No, I can't show myself like that. I'm supposed to be strong. Saika is strong. Mio is strong. Natsu is strong. And, I, their creators am strong. It's not a broken heart, a shattered heart, a heart of dust which will hide the light of my talent. I will show to the while world how shinny I am. I will show him that I am able to forget him. If only I could go back to the old days. Where my life was happy, where I could think of nothing but please them. Where I could go to the river and see Corn. Corn. Corn. I repeated this name in my head in a silent prayer. My Corn. Would he tell me to forget him? Corn always thought about me first. I think he wouldn't mind me forgetting the man who hurted me so deeply, right?

I will forget him.

I fell asleep with this hopeless desire. When I woke up, it was 5 o'clock. I had plenty of spare time so I decided to create my character. When Sho left me, I created a new self, stronger. But not strong enough. So now, the new Kyoko will be like a star, so high in the sky. We can see them, we can admire them, we can dream of touching them, but we can't hide their light. We can't destroy them. So, I, Mogami Kyoko, will be the new star of acting. I will surpass everybody. And I will end as shinny as the sun. Beautiful, but we can't watch for a long time. If I become the sun, love won't ever catch me again. And I will be able to do what I want : acting. It's in front of my mirror that I began my self-transformation. I trained my professional smile. It became brighter than ever. I trained my eyes. They became sharp, giving a soft light, cold or hot. I trained my body. I had a good posture, Ren taught me that. But this straightness was hard. I softened it, making my curves more visible. My head was still high but lower. Then, the harder is coming. The voice. My voice was shaky, raspy because of yesterday. And even if my body was reflecting a perfect self-confidence, my voice was inappropriate. As if a mouse was speaking in a lion's body. With hard training, my intonations became fluent, casual, friendly. I discovered way of talking I never used before. Sexy, mysterious, snob, different degrees of happiness and sadness, bored. All of this will be my new self. Unpredictable. It was 7.30 when I finally finished my transformation. I decided not to change my physical. Not yet. I will see that later. But I choose my clothes meticulously. I opted for a long strapless red robe embroidered in silk taffeta. I decided not to wear any jewel, it would be too much. I wanted to show my confidence with nothing more. The dress was in synchronization with my mood. I wore a simple pair of stilettos. I wanted to put my hair in Natsu mode but I didn't. I wanted to be myself. I just folded rear all my hear. For someone who wanted to look casual, it was wrong, but it would be perfect for a party. But it wasn't inappropriate. I found myself gorgeous and sexy. It was what I wanted. Ren was a player? Fine, I will let him be. But I still wanted to show him what he lost. I stepped out of my room at the same time as Ren. I wasn't really prepared for that, but the sooner the better. He won't disturb me and make me lose my face in public. I looked at him in the eyes, I wanted it to be mysterious, I wanted to say with my eyes "You don't understand what happened? I won't tell you." But I knew that a dull pain made her way in my gaze. In order to hide that a minimum, I smiled. Brightly. As if nothing never happened. Then, I softly spoke.

- How are you?

It was soft but confident. As if I didn't want to wake anyone. But my voice was clear.

- I'm fine.

His face was as cold as his voice. I don't think there's enough ice in the glaciers in the North Pole to fill the glare he was throwing at me. Knowing he wouldn't return the politeness, I smiled again. I headed to the elevator but I saw the staircase. All the staff was gathered on the lower floor. I will make my entry spectacular. While Ren took the elevator, I smiled to him one last time and began to down stairs. I was purposely going slowly, my hand on the ramp. I wasn't looking to the crowd. I was concentrating on my steps. In the midst, I finally rose my head and saw everybody who was looking at me. Ren was stepping out of the elevator. Why was I always able to see him in the crowd? I smiled once again to all the people. They looked at me until the end. When it last only 3 stairs, a man I didn't knew came and took my hand, helping me until I reach the floor. I smiled more brightly than ever and he stared at me, with a silly look and a silly smile on his silly face. As if he could seduce me. Nobody was talking. Everybody was looking at me. I said "Hello, everybody", normally and they all answered, returning to their occupations. But I saw on the corner of my eye that a lot of men were still looking at me. I did a catwalk to the director and smiled professionally. We spoke of the banalities and he took me to a man I didn't know. He was really tall and had a deep red hair. His eyes were apple green. It was beautiful. Strange but beautiful. He was wearing a simple black shirt with a black jean. He was smiling at me like a lion smile at his prey.

- Hello, he said. His voice was low, like the predator he is.

- Hello, the name is Kyoko.

- Gabriel.

- Nice to meet you, Gabriel. What can I do for you?

- Be my model.

- Your model?

I didn't notice that he took me to a table and made me sat down until there.

- I saw your photoshoot yesterday. I am a photograph. A friend of the one you saw yesterday. He talked to me about you. I had nothing to do so I came to see if you are as good as he says.

- And, am I worth of your displacement?

- No.

- Ho.. I'm sorry, I said playfully.

- You're better than that. I want to work with you. In my hands, you could become a model highly-recommended. With this walking, I think you could even do for the stage.

- That's a really interesting proposition, you're making Gabriel, but tell me, why should I accept it?

- Because it can open you the doors of fame. You have the potential, Kyoko.

Saying that, he grabbed my hand. I smiled and casually said yes, as if it was nothing for me.

- But, you know, I'm Japanese. Would you be able to leave everything here and go with me, in Japan?

I said that slyly, smiling while biting my lower lip. He laughed.

- It won't work with me, Kyoko. I know when a model is truly interested with me and when she's not.

I pouted and laughed.

- But, yes. I you make me your personal photographer, I would without any hesitation come with you in Japan.

- Then, I guess we're done, Gabriel.

- Here is my card. I already have your number. Don't worry. I will call you when the work will begin.

I took his card and playfully kissed a corner of it. I knew he would be a great friend, later and that wouldn't perturb him. He smiled, took my hand and kissed it. I giggled. Not a blush. Why should I blush? He's making his work. It's a photographer's work to pride his model. I briefly waved him, just folding my fingers except of the thumb. Then, I looked at the director who gave me a thumb up. I winked at him. Everybody went outside, we were going on location. The beach. I took my Murcielago. When I have the money for, I will buy one of these car. It's fantastic to drive one. I drove, my window open, letting the wind in my hair. A car passed over mine, the passenger waving at me. I laughed, recognizing the crewmen and waved at them, my hand out of the window. When I looked in my rearview, I recognized Ren's car. I smiled and waved him a kiss. I know it may be, special to wave a kiss to the man who just dumped you but I felt as if it would hurt him. I wanted him to suffer as much as me. He hurt me more than anyone else, letting me with nothing more than acting to cover my suffer. The rest of the day went really well. The last scene I had was with Ren. It was a scene really complicated.

- So Saika, are you really the best? I managed to imprison you, right? Not answering?

I looked at him with a look pain full look.

- NO GOOOOOOD! Kyoko. I want you to show me all the pain that subsides in your heart. I want it to be overwhelming with feelings to the point I can't breathe, okay?

- Okay.

NG. All my pain. I thought of my mother. My dear mother who didn't care about me. My dear mother who left me. I thought of Sho who deceived during all these years. And I thought of Ren. I kept my head low. Instead of glaring into Ren's eyes.

- We can go now.

The breath I had to take for saying this little phrase left me with no more energy.

- Action !

- So Saika, are you really the best? I managed to imprison you, right? Not answering?

I, slowly, rose my head and pierced him with my gaze. No tears. Saika couldn't cry. But even if the tears were absent from my eyes, the pain was here. Worse than ever. My pain was too much, my breathing became shaky, my eyes loosed their focus and darkened. A dull pain inside of me forced myself to bend. My voice wouldn't come but I forced it.

- During all this time you were alive. During all this time, you made us believe you were dead Billy. During all this time I learnt to kill in order to avenge you. But there's nothing to avenge.

I shouted the last phrase. When he leant in order to try to touch my shoulder, I rose my head, once again, but even if the pain was still here, my face was deformed by rage, my heart consumed by the flames.

- It's because of you that I became _that._

It was like an insult.

- It's because of you that I became a monster! Because of you that your father passed his pain, his rage on me!

Monopolizing all my strength, I broke the handcuffs which were maintaining my two wrists together. I shout. It wasn't on the script. I was supposed to try to strangle him with my handcuffs. My wrists were bleeding. He was surprised. I profited of this surprise and stole him his pistol. He was hidden behind his vest. I smiled, slyly like a snake and said:

- You managed to imprison me, you're right. But what would happen if I killed you?

The grin on my face was worse than ever. I pointed the pistol on his head and…

- Pan!

I laughed hard, like the crazy I was. I looked at him, scared, shocked. I had no purpose in life. He destroyed everything. I ran away. Running as fast as I could, I ran away.

- CUUUUUT! That was perfect Kyoko, I wonder where you find the strength to do such a thing. How are your wrists?

- They're okay. It's not a big wound.

I already had calmed down. Ren was still surprised after my scene. I giggled and winked at him. I turned back and went to see the nurse.


	11. Chapter 11 My Obsession

It's a short chapter, I know. But it's just here to state the situation. It's basically a feeling-chapter. And if you thought it would end like that you're wrong ;) There's still a lot ahead of them.

I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT! and you all know it's better that way :p

* * *

My obsession

_**Kyoko POV**_

_Saika was me. I was Saika. We were in absolute communion. Destroyed. The man you love when you finally believe in love betray you. We are the same after all. And if I obviously can't become the killing machine she is, I became my own killing machine. I will become a star that nobody can ignore. Ren will have to look at me in the eyes and he will have to explain what happened. I will make him do that. Because I love him._

2 months later ~

Gabriel was right. I became a true model. He made me feel more beautiful than ever. He managed to take out of my broken heart the small pieces of beautifulness I was able to give. Under his hands, I became an international model; I even attended a fashion show. In the fashion world, I was renowned. A lot of brands were aiming for me. And I was happy with that. I conquered the fashion world. My face was everywhere in the streets, on billboards, on magazines or on poster in stores. Becoming that, I had so many requests for job that I couldn't count them. I always took a maximum. My schedule was overbooked. I was drowning all my sadness in work. There were only two persons who knew that the Kyoko at work was fake. I could only be myself, my real self with Gabriel and his boyfriend, my hairstylist, Rob. They became the only one I could really talk with. It's been such a long time since I came to Japan. It seems that my life is organizing itself here in America. But I always send an e-mail to Moko-san and Maria when I come back from work. They are giving news about me to the Darumaya's. They don't have the internet. I was homesick. But I had so much work here. And the Golden Week was near. I already had to attend to a fashion show. Velsace. I heard that Ren had to be at the Golden Week. Maybe I would get to see him. I'm overexcited about it. And I heard that everybody I know in Japan will came to see me during the Golden Week. Two weeks. In two weeks, I will have my explanations.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ren POV**_

God, it hurts. I'm seeing her everywhere. More shinny than she ever was. It hurts. I broke her heart. I broke mine in the same time. She was my everything but I couldn't be with her. Not with what I've done. I never merited her, anyway. And I had to brake her with my own hands. She was doing a great work. I'm watching everything she's doing. I'm in Japan. She's in America. I thought that physical separation would help me but I was wrong. She is everywhere here too. She was right. I'm such an asshole. I love her. I want to be with her. And I pushed her away. I'm watching everything she's doing. And I can see that she isn't the same Kyoko I knew. In interviews, she's perfect. Everybody loves her. Men are making advances but she turns them down politely and they just smile. They can't do anything but smile when she looks at them with her eyes. I don't love this Kyoko as much as the one she was before. She isn't as lively, as innocent. And it's because of me. I made her become this. One would say it's better, after all she became a star. But I, I know it's just a screen. She's using work in order to protect herself. She became someone else. I know that. I know how it feels when you want to escape your past. You can convince others that you've changed but never yourself. That's why I can't be with her. I would end up hurting her more than what I've already done. I remember the scene we shoot the day after I broke her. Saika wasn't totally here. It was a mix. A mix of their feelings. When she rose her head I remember the face she was making. It wasn't a face Saika could make. That was Kyoko. Kyoko throwing in my face everything she could. She threw me her pain. I remember how shaky she was. She was weak. Saika couldn't afford to be weak. She had to transform all her pain in a burning rage. And it hurts. I know she hate me. But I love her more than any man could love her. And because I love her, I have to protect her. I have to protect her from myself. I will always look at her from far away. I may be a stalker for doing so, but she's my obsession. And even if I have to support the pain, the hate, I will. Because her happiness is more important than anything. And being with me, the tortured me, the dangerous me wouldn't make her any good.

And because I don't deserve to be loved, I will gladly be hated.


	12. Chapter 12 Dear Golden Week

This is the longest chapter I ever wrote. And I think it'll be one of the worst. I'm not really happy about what I've wrote but it seems that I can't work it anymore. I'll just have to do something else. Hope the next chapter will be better. I still want to thanks all my readers. I can't name them, cause I posted three chapters on the same day, but I'm sure you'll recognize yourself :p

I LOVE YOU

AND I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT

* * *

_**Kyoko POV**_

2 weeks later ~

DAY ONE

I was hot. Rob was doing my hair, trying to make me calm down. He wasn't able to do it entirely because each time, I thought about all the celebrities here, all the journalists and worth than anything Moko-san, Maria-san, the Boss, the Darumaya's… Gabriel came and took my hand. I softly pressed his. Rob finally finished my hair and my make-up. This show was for Velsace. I knew I would get to see Ren, I was near syncope. I worked hard to calm my shaky breath but it was so hard. I had to focus on something but there was nothing here! An assistant finally gave me my dress. She slowly, so slowly! Took out the imposing dress. It was a red Victorian dress. It was absolutely breathtaking. (_Guys, I'm sorry but it's awfully hard to describe it so if you want to see it, just go to my profile)._ Rob managed to put my long brown hair in a big bun. I looked at the dress once again. It looked so fragile that I didn't really want to wear it but I had to. I took a deep breath and smiled at my assistants who helped to go inside these tons of material. The dress fitted me really well. It was making me look really slim. Rob finally came and placed a red and black hat on my head. The hat was black. And it had a red veil, red feathers and some beads (_here again, you can see it on my profile_). They gave me my shoes. It was really high heel shoes. Black, with the inside of the heel red. It had a big knot on the back. Even though nobody would get to see them, they made such beautiful shoes. (_Know what? You can see them on my profile_). Gabriel came and gave me a necklace. It was Princess Rosa. I gave him a poor smile and l let him tied it. I finally was called and stepped out of my loge. I was here for the final. I had to enter the scene with another model. I took a last deep breath and hid myself behind the curtain. My partner wasn't here. I thought about the assistants who saw me walking in this princess dress. I smiled and finally saw the man who had to lead me to the end of the podium. I detailed him from toes to head, leaving his face for the last thing I wanted to see. His shoes black, classic. His pant black too, and his long, long legs. His vest mid-tight length, black as well had a red tissue in his torso pocket and was wide open. His black shirt hugged his abs so well, making any girl want to touch them. He had an untied red tie, and his shirt had the three first buttons opened offering a view of his collarbone. I wanted to softly bit it. But I obviously couldn't. Instead, I nibbled my lower lip. I finally looked at his head and it was without any surprise that I saw Ren. I smiled softly at him. I knew his face, it was imprinted deep inside my heart. Forgetting everything about hating him, I smiled at him but a real smile. The real Kyoko was here in front of him. I rose my hand in order for him to take it and went in the middle of the podium. I was still looking at him right in the eyes. He rejoined me, took my hand, bent down and kissed my hand with the gallantry of the gentleman he was. Because I still think that he is a true gentleman. I don't believe in the explanations he gave me back there. I almost forgot why I was here. If I wanted to have my explanations, I had to finish work first. I pressed his hand softly, telling him to go. He had to lead me. We began the show. Hand in hand, we went to the edge, showed or clothes and waited for our stylist to come. He came, slowly, waving at the crowd. I took his hand, leaving Ren's warm one. I smiled and did what the stylist wanted us to do. I inclined myself but not as much as in a pure Japanese bow. We weren't in Japan. I had to behave correctly, following our country traditions. When I finally left the podium, letting our stylist make his thanks, I immediately searched Ren. But he had disappeared. I asked a blushing assistant to help me find him, but we didn't. Ren vanished. He left me alone. Again.

_**Ren POV**_

I knew I would get to see her during this Golden Week. But not so soon. I was informed at the last minute that I would have to make an appearance with a model. I first saw a red dress. Then I saw a face. Not clearly because of the hat and because my partner had her head low. She finally lifted her head and I saw golden eyes. Her golden eyes. She was nibbling her lower lip. I wanted to jump on her right now. I saw her necklace, the one she did with the pearl I gave her. My necklace. She was still wearing it when I hurt her so badly? Then maybe… but no. I remembered that she hated me, I felt as if a cold shower was attacking me. She smiled at me and I recognized her. My Kyoko. It wasn't the professional Kyoko but the real. She lifted her hand and I took it, pressing my lips softly against it. Her hand was warm, as warm as her eyes and her smile. I lead her to the end of the podium, feeling like a prince. And of course, she was my princess. The stylist came and she left my hand, taking the stylist's one. She was looking at him in adoration. My heart throbs painfully. I missed her warmth. I missed her gaze. I missed her smile, her scent. I missed everything of her! I escaped as quickly as I could from this place. I looked at her from far away, talking to a guy, looked like a assistant. He blushed. I felt a profound desire of tainting my hands with the blood of this low being. But I wasn't this man anymore. I went away as fast as I could, refuge myself in my car, protecting her, the guy and myself from my murderous desires.

_**Kyoko POV**_

Ren went away so I stopped searching him. I will see him later. I found everybody after the show. I was drowning under congratulations, from my friends, from strangers, everybody, I had to autographs some picture of me, letting myself be taken with random person in picture. We finally had some calm. I was always sticked to Moko-san, complaining, pouting because she never answered my messages.

- That's because I have a busy schedule, stupid! And go away, I'm not your teddy bear!

- But Moko… I missed you!

- Yeah yeah, I know.

She patted softly my head and smiled brightly at me before bursting into a mad laugh. Lory smiled and said :

- While we are talking about schedule, Kyoko. Are you sure your schedule is okay?

- Perfect sir!

I gave him a thumb up. He glared at me. I sighed and took my smartphone, opening my schedule page and I showed it to him. Kanae was glaring at me.

- What's that phone?

- Mmh ? It's a Windows Phone 7.

- Kyoko. It's not commercialized yet.

- Really? A friend gave me it.

- What kind of friend do you have? Kanae shouted.

- Calm down girls, calm down, said Lory. Kyoko.

- Yes ?

- Your schedule is way too much! You shouldn't overexert yourself. I think it's about time to give you a manager.

- Thanks, director but I still can arrange my time really well. And see, I'm in a good form.

- You will have a manager Kyoko.

- I just made my debuts!

- Your debuts were wonderful! You are an American Star, Kyoko. Don't you want one?

- Of course I want one. But not right now. I don't need it. I'm sure there are people who need one in LME. People who are still in JAPAN.

- You aren't planning to come back?

- Of course, yes! But not before four months. I'm already engaged in projects.

I knew I was giving false excuses. I didn't want a manager. I wasn't ready to share my life with anyone. I was broken and I absolutely didn't want to let someone else than the one who already know it see the shell of myself.

- That's a good son!

- DAD?

I threw myself in my dad's arms. I saw a woman behind him. She smiled politely. I answered with the same. Dad gave me a tap on the back of my head.

- Is that a way to salute your mother?

- Mother?

I looked at her once again, she smiled and opened her arms. I softly took her in my arms, she looked so fragile.

- You did a wonderful work, Kyoko. You are one of the best models we can find right now.

- Thank you, mother. But I'm nothing compared to the wonderful model you were.

She laughed. Lory was pouting.

- I was scolding her! Tss… Doting parents…

- Why were you scolding my son?

- Look at her schedule.

- I think it's correct. Her manager did a great job.

- She doesn't have a manager.

- Oh! There's someone I have to talk with. See you later ! I quickly ran away from them

- Are you escaping? Hey!

But I was already too far away for him to keep me under his wing.

- Narumi-san!

- Kyoko! I was looking for you! You were really wonderful in this dress.

- Thanks. How are you?

- I'm quite fine. We finished editing the movie. We will be holding a party with a diffusion of our movie.

He gave me a beautiful invitation, handwritten.

- You have to come. I will see some friends now. Good-bye Kyoko.

- Bye!

I came back to my friends. Ren was here now. I didn't say a thing. I sat back at my place. My father looked at me with scary eyes.

- Who was that?

He pointed his fingers in front of my forehead. I quickly spit it out:

- He is the director of my first movie. He gave me an invitation for a party. He finished editing the movie so we are holding a party.

- You are going?

- Of course!

- I won't let you go out with one of these fellow actors.

- Dad… I'm not going out with anyone and I'm not going to.

As if after what I just lived, I would be able to love and go out with someone without think about Ren. I saw the look Lory was giving me so I quickly corrected myself. It's a white lie, so there's nothing really wrong, right?

- At least, not right now.

A man came asking me a dance. I studied him and in order to please Lory, I went with him. He was quite tall, black eyes, black hair, white skin. Another emo guy. The music evolved in a tango. I looked at him in the eyes, and while the dance floor was emptying itself, he lead me in the center. We danced, sensually. I hated the way our skin touched. I hated the contact of his hand on my tight. I hated the way he looked at me. And the song was during, longer than the others. I went away, he had to chase me. I was turning, moving slowly when a pair of firm arms lifts me from the floor. I felt a mouth kissing my neck and if I didn't know this scent, I would have hit him, at least, I would have went away; but I knew this scent.

Ren's scent.

I slowly turned myself to face him, put my hands on the back of his neck and lead the dance. The tango was slowly fading away leaving place to a hot rumba. I was smiling, never braking our eye contact. Caressing, touching, then pushing each other body in a alluring rhythm and movements, it was as if Ren never sent me away. It was as if our little romance was here once again, the passion infiltrating each one of my veins, sending electricity, making my body twist without me wanting it. Thanks to the dance nobody noticed it. When the dance was finally finished, my strapless silver dress with a big cut on my left leg was more beautiful than I never knew it was. He detached himself from me, leaving a cold wind refresh my hot body. I politely applauded, like everybody in the big room. He left me alone on the dance floor. Men were coming, lust in their glare. I was blocked between five men bodies. They were far away from me but I knew they wouldn't let me go. I smiled slyly. I positioned myself, arching my left leg in front of me. The DJ played E.T from Katy Perry. I knew this song and I knew how to take my advantage from them. I began to slowly bend my knees, in snake moves. A man approached himself, I smiled. I danced in difficult moves, making my feet go from left to right. My hand on his chest, I slipped my left leg between his. I locked his right leg with my left one and pushed softly his chest. He fell on the floor. I smiled and returned to complicated moves, sliding on the hard floor. A man came in my back and took my waist in his hands. He tried to do like Ren but it wasn't the same at all. His moves were too fast, impatiently going down on my back, on my tights. I had to take a rid of him quickly. I held his wrist, putting them high above my head and I made him follow my moves. Forth, back, forth and back. I hissed myself on my tiptoes and murmured in his ear along with the music. _Kiss me ki-ki-ki-kiss me. _When he tried, I just used his own strength to make him lose control of his body and fall down. I looked once again to the other men. They looked at me, a small fear in their eyes but the lust was worse than ever. I sighed and went away. I knew that doing a catwalk in this kind of dress with three men looking over you, wanting to take you wasn't one of the careful things ever but it slowly became my walk. I took a glass of champagne on the plate of a server. And slowly took small sips of it still walking to my table. I sat down, not taking care of the look of my friends. As slowly as before, I crossed my legs, left tight on right one. The cut of the dress was something when I was sitting like that. I finally rose my hand and saw eight pair of eyes looking at me curiously. I sighed and asked:

- What do you want to know about what just happened?

The answers fused.

- How did you learn to dance like that? Maria said

- When? Lory

_ - Who_ did you taught that? Moko-san

- Since when are your relations with Ren that good? Yashiro

- WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD DANCE THIS WAY ? Dad

Ren stayed quiet like mother. I took a deep breath before answering.

- I learnt to dance with an Argentinean guy during a photoshoot in Copa Cabana. He showed me the moves and I memorized them, that's all. My relations with Ren? (I saw him rise an eyebrow and he was looking at me, defying to tell them what happened. But if I told them, I would have to talk about how he broke up with me. And I didn't want to hurt Maria so I lied : ) It's just a dance. The dance itself was sensual and he is a great dancer so it's normal it gave an impression of… closeness? But there's nothing between us, don't worry. Absolutely nothing. And Dad, I was bored. They took me for a week when I worked only one day. In a bar, I met Alejandro and he helped me get rid of my boredom.

We spent a lot of time talking and drinking a lot. Ren never talked. At least, not to me. I went to bed when it was two in the morning. I think. I crawled on my bed and didn't even bothered to take my clothes off, my drunkenness ruling my body.

_**Ren's POV**_

I don't know why I did that. Of course, I didn't like the way they danced together. He was to close. My fists clenched themselves. I couldn't bear it so I interrupted their dance. I took Kyoko in my arms, kissed her back, making clear to the other that they didn't stand a chance against me. Kyoko understood, and made us dance. It was supposed to be an innocent tango but it became an intense rumba. She was moving her body, making mine aches like hell. And I bet she didn't even saw it. I hope she didn't see it. When the dance was finally finished, the new Kyoko step out. Five men were interested in her. She gave them what they wanted. She danced like a snake in the sexiest way. In this silver dress, she looked like a silver flame inflaming my heart, my body. Look, alcohol was already making his way. I was beginning the poetry. When she sat down after walking in her sup-sexy catwalk I tried hard to not look at her. Or at least look at her with a cold glare. We talked and talked. I drank and drank. I was drunk way before them but they didn't see it. At the end we were all unable to move if it wasn't to command another glass. I never thought Kyoko would drink like that. Not alcohol. But she was consuming glass after glass and looked fine. She had one of these descents. Amazing. She went away and I couldn't supress my feelings so I followed her.

* * *

_**Kyoko POV**_

DAY TWO

I woke up with a dull pain in my head. I went to the restaurant, searching something to make my pain go away. A server saw my hangover, smiled and gave me water. A lot of water. I think I drank at least two liters. I was here when the others came. They were in the same state. I heard Kanae mumble:

- You are so small and you can drink that much? What are you made of…

I stood up and went to take a shower after saying hello to the others. Ren was here. He looked fine. Sometimes, I really want to kill him. This hotel was gorgeous. I took the elevator, recognizing behind the wall of smoke in my mind some people I drank with yesterday. I smiled politely and leaned against the wall. Shit it hurts. I went into my room and took one of the longest cold shower I ever thought I could take. I came out of it shivering but with a somewhat clear mind. I took faded jeans and a top which was leaving my shoulders bare but covering my arms. It was grey with the inscription "Rock never lies" with a guitar in black destroyed letters. I took a pair of black converses. It would do for today, I didn't have any show. Ren spent the most of the day avoiding me and me; I spent it with Kanae, Maria and mother doing window shopping. We went out with lots of bags. It was already dinner time when we came back at the hotel. I left all my bags in my room and we went to eat with the others. The dinner was light because of yesterday's excess. I slept like a rock despite something bothering me and I couldn't even nail it.

_**Ren POV**_

What have I done? What have I done? It was in an anxious state that I finally showed me. I had a small hangover. I guess I'm finally used to alcohol. I saw Kyoko. She didn't make any comment. I bit my lower lip. She wants to forget? Okay. I'll do as if nothing happened. And if she talk about it, one day, I'll just say it was alcohol's fault. That's right. I didn't do anything bad. I was drunk. That's all.

* * *

_**Kyoko POV**_

DAY THREE

I finally stepped out of my hangover. But alcohol was still in my mind. I knew I forgot something but I couldn't remember anything. I hang out with random people, saw some shows but I wasn't really interested. I was scanning my mind, looking for my forgotten memories. Ren was avoiding me. He was always far away, talking to women. Jealousy. That's it. I was jealous. This chicks was so close to my Ren and I, I had to stay far away. It's so frustrating! I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted his hands on me and I couldn't even get a single look! I went to the swimming pool in the swimsuit I bought yesterday. A black blouse covering only my breasts, tied between them with turquoise lace. The bottom was turquoise boxers, tied on my tights with black lace. I swam a little cooling my head. Soon, men attacked me. I smiled playfully but turned them all down. I saw Ren in the corner of my eye, coming with the chicks I saw earlier. He was smiling and laughing but I had the impression he wanted to get rid of them. I stepped out of water, my followers with me. I sighed. I passed near him, brushing his shoulder to the great displeasure of the miss around him. I sat on a chair, crossed my legs and ordered a Bloody Mary. Great after such a bad hangover, right? The men I met in the pool were still with me. So boriiiing. Thank God, Gabriel and Rob came to save me. They were really sexy in swimsuit. They sat near me. We talked, excluding the others. They finally got tired and went away.

Thank you so much guys.

It's nothing. You know that I never do anything for free right?

What?

He didn't bother to answer me. Before I knew it, I was in Gabriel's arms. Who was running into the pool. He jumped. I couldn't close my nose. When We finally reached the surface, I hit him playfully, scolding him. He didn't care, stepped out of the pool and said:

Scolding me won't do anything. If you want to punish me, you'll have to catch me.

And here begin Gabriel's fave game: catch me if you can. Thanks to Rob, I managed to push him in the pool. People were laughing at us for being so immature but people were laughing with us. I was arguing with Gabriel when I saw Ren with a sad look. Before I understood what was happening, he went away, leaving the chicks alone.

* * *

_**Kyoko POV**_

_DAY FOUR_

I had nothing to do before ten in the evening. All my friends had something to do but not me. Boring. Don't know what to do. I went outside of the hotel, hoping that some illumination will hit me. Nothing. Really boring. If I hadn't seen Ren going god-knows-where in his Ferrari, I think I would have spent the day doing a thumb war with myself. You can try, it's really fun. I asked someone I didn't know to indicate me the nearest dealership. The person, a really nice woman, took me there and didn't let me protest. It was a really luxury dealership. All the cars looked expensive but they were absolutely beautiful. I searched a Lamborghini Murcielago since it was the only one I knew but I didn't find one. A man came and helped me. He told me that since we were in 2010, it would be best to take a green car. I agreed and we took the elevator to the upper floor were they kept green cars. I looked but nothing really pleased me. That's when he recognized me.

- You are Kyoko, right? The actress and model?

- Yes…

- Then, we can go to the top cars, if you don't mind the elevation of the price.

- I can look and tell you later? I smiled at him and he blushed.

- Uf curss.

- What?

- Sowwy, Of course.

Poor guy. I followed him to the top floor. I didn't knew where to look anymore. A car was on a rotating display. I bugged. He saw my desire and came. Because I knew I wanted this one. And this one only. (YOU CAN SEE IT ON MY PROFILE!)

- Do you love it?

- Yes. What is it?

- Infiniti Essence. A collaboration between Infiniti and Vuitton.

- I want it.

- It's really expensive you know?

- Doesn't matter. I want it.

He called his boss. The boss came and smiled. He took the keys of the car from an inner pocket while the other man opened a big elevator big enough to take the car downstairs. He pressed a button and the display disappeared. He gave me the keys and I drove to the elevator. Sensations were absolutely fantastic. It was easy to drive once we arrived, he took me in his office. We discussed. I made some calls and everything was okay. He sent the car to get a wash and refueling. It shined, smelled good and was absolutely fabulous. It was mine. It was seven PM. I took my car and drove back to the hotel. I saw Ren stepping out of his, I waved at him smiling like a kid in front of Christmas's tree. He was surprised, I knew it but he passed over me. I clenched my fists, my heart in pain. I thought that he would at least have the decency to tell me some nice words. The grooms and some strangers did it for him. I wasn't hungry. I went directly to my room and stayed here one hour. When I decided to go to work, I passed my friends. They were wondering where I was.

- I've got work.

- Who's your boss?

- Alexander Morgenstern.

- Morgenstern… like Morgenstern? Said Mother.

- Yes. I'm doing his final.

I got the call while I was in the man's office. His model broke her ankle and he wanted me to help. Morgenstern originally was a jewelry brand, you can compare it to Tyffany's. But they decided to extend their business to clothes. It was really reputed for jewels but it was their first clothing fall. The atmosphere was really different from Velsace's show. Everywhere, people were shouting orders. A tall man who looked like an eagle came and took me to my dressing room. The most beautiful dress I ever saw was here. It was a true princess gown. The dress was made of white silk. A bustier ended in meters and meters of thin material. Like for a royal wedding, the dress ended meters behind the woman. But it wasn't the most impressive thing. The bustier was entirely covered with diamonds, rubies and garnets. Some lost jewels were on the skirt. It looked like a red, pink and white waterfall. The man helped me enter the dress. The silk on my legs was giving me sensations I never knew because the material only brushed me from time to time. The bustier was tight but it didn't feel really uncomfortable. My hair was left untied, brushed and looked like silk itself. I was left with nothing more than that. I kept my shoes, and no jewels. It would be way to much with this dress. The eagle-man leads me to the podium. Which was absolutely amazing. This one was suspended. It was a white platform about two meters high, where was falling shits of red silk. Cables were maintaining it from the ceiling. Eagle-man took my hand and helped me walking. My first steps were surprised but I overcame that and walked with my personal catwalk. When we finally arrived at the end, cause it was longer than the other I used, the man kissed my hand. I didn't understand. He kneeled down and took a small box of his inner pocket. He smiled at me and spoke. His voice was beautiful. A voice you could find in the mouth of a tenor.

- I, Alexander Morgenstern, I solemnly ask you your hand, Kyoko.

- What?


	13. Chapter 13 Until I Die

Sorry everyone, I had a LOT to do. High school is sooo tiring .

I finally found some time to write so here is a chapter. Okay it's short but it doesn't matter, right ? éè

Thank you : **Blue Fire Heart**, **Haymitch Abernathy**, **Jelly Babes 101**, **otakuffee**, **Voidy**, and all the persons who like my story, put it in Alerts and favorite. You're great, really. ;)

But I need to thank my deat Beta : _**Maeve31**_ who's making a wonderful job. Really fast. I send her the chapter yesterday and got it corrected today. Please applause her ;)

I'm currently working on the future chapter. I hope it'll be able to come out soon. But I've got some difficulties with my head.

Okay I'll stop this stupid talk and do the disclaim :

I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT NOR REN!

* * *

_Until I Die ..._

**Ren POV**

She was gorgeous. I always found her more beautiful than anyone else but now, she was stunning. And the word was weak in comparison of the girl on the podium. If a deity were reincarnated in a human for a night, it would be in Kyoko. The pale and smooth skin, the eyes more golden than ever. The hair flowing in her back. And the dress. It looked as if it was made by angels. See, I'm drunk. Since that night, I haven't been able to think of anyone else but her. I tried to change my mind with some other girls. I wanted to forget, hoping that their stupid talk would make her image fade away. But I was wrong. I was seeing her everywhere. But the worst was that day, at the pool. She was playing with two men. No, she was _flirting _with two men. Then, I saw her in her car. Such a beautiful car. I would never have thought that she would like that kind of car. At least it matched her new face. She looked at me and smiled happily. I didn't respond. She was flirting with men, so why would she bother with me? I have to admit that it hurt like hell to pass over her like nothing. But I couldn't weaken. I had to stay strong. Only a strong man can protect her. And I'll be that strong man who'll be her screen. I'll make her hate me more and more. And she'll grow stronger. See, since I stopped being around her she rose like a shiny star. When I'm not there, she's does a really good job. When I am there, I can only disturb her. I'm a nuisance. But, when I saw her tonight, in the dress made of jewels, I knew I should have stayed home. Alexander was as seductive as ever. And in his hands she became a girl worthy of being the last model. A girl that could stand without shame alone on this heaven-like podium. If only I hadn't come, I wouldn't have seen that. And I wouldn't have to break a glass to keep my control. When Alexander dropped to one knee, I knew what was going to happen. When he made his proposal, I wanted to kill. To reap. To strangle. But I didn't. I couldn't taint my image once more. A cute blush invaded her cheeks. I stood up. I never intended to do so. The desire of touching her, of kissing this place where her perfect skin was turning lightly red was too strong. After a second of incomprehension, she was going to deject him when he stopped her:

- If you don't want to give your answer now, I understand. But… Would you mind becoming the face of Morgenstern?

The same lack of understanding was readable in her eyes.

- Morgenstern is living once more. I want to make it shine more than any other brand. It's the rebirth. And a birth means a new face. So, Kyoko, do you want to be Morgenstern's image?

She nodded slowly. A bright smile lighted Alexander's face. I was really going to kill him. He opened the box where we all thought was a ring. But, in fact, it was a really beautiful armlet. A big red rose made of crystal and gold was lying on a complicated bracelet. He delicately put it on her right arm. It looked really good with that dress. That Rose. Roses are mine. I'm the only one allowed to give roses to Kyoko! Unable to contain it any longer, I stood up, sending my chair away from me and walked away furiously.

* * *

**Kyoko POV**

I didn't understand the damnedest little thing that was happening. First, eagle-man became Alexander Morgenstern. Then he says he wants to marry me. My brain lost all its functions. Thank god, he saw my uneasiness and pursued. He wanted me to represent his new born brand. My breathing was hard. But it wasn't like it was Ren who was making me feel that way. This time, I felt trapped. A simple nod would free me from everything. He took a beautiful armlet from the box. It was at least 15 cm long. A big rose made by fairies with their tears took its place on my arm. In the heart of the flower was an "M" sculpted with diamonds. Morgenstern. When he finally stood up, he whispered in my ear:

- It's for my favorite Wild Rose.

I was going to look at him when I heard a big "BANG" in the crowd. My eyes immediately found it. Ren looked furious as he stalked his way out of the crowd, making his way to the door, away from me. My feet moved on their own. They jumped from the podium and ran. I ran after Ren. When I finally stepped outside, he was nowhere to be seen. I leaned against a column while a single tear ran down my face. I carefully touched it. The glint on my index made me lose control. I fell to the ground and cried all the tears I held back for such a long time. All the sadness I was keeping inside of me went away. The beautiful moon was shining on me. People were beginning to gather around my frame, wondering why I looked so pitiful. Gabriel and Rob came. Rob took me in his arms and carried me like a princess, while Gabriel was making excuses saying that it was too much emotion for only one night.

I probably fell asleep in Rob's arms because I woke up there, in his bed, Gabriel holding my hand and sleeping on the floor, his head near me.

It's good to be able to sleep with men without wondering what they were going to do. Their big presence always reassured. These men will never betray me. That's why they are the only men I'm really able to count on.

But I knew that they will forever stay in the best friends category. My heart was broken. But it seemed that it was broken in two pieces. One for everybody and the other for Ren. And Ren only. This man. Here in Rob's arm, I understood one of the most important things :

Until I die, I will never be able to love anyone.

Except Ren.


	14. Chapter 14 Bas les masques !

Thank you so much, everyone !

I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT!

* * *

_Bas les masques !_

**Kyoko POV**

It was already 5 pm and I absolutely lost my day. I woke up early, but that wasn't the problem. I was practically a zombie. People were harassing me with their congratulations and their cameras. And I couldn't even take off that armlet. It was making me feel really bad. Rob made me wear a light white dress. "In order to draw all the attention on your arm" he said. And yes, all the attention was on my arm. Everywhere I go, I couldn't see anyone who wasn't coming to talk to me. But want to know what's worse? Alexander. He saw me. I saw him. He ran to me. I really wanted to run on the other side but I couldn't. I had to be polite. I waited patiently for him to come, smiling with a fresh gaze upon him. He was out of breath so I waited for him to be okay. Then, he took my arm and kissed my wrist. I wanted to take this wrist away, far away from him, from his touch. I would have gone on the moon if it was needed. But I let him do his things, still smiling. I knew that my demons were coming out trying to make me reap him, strangle him. They weren't even dazed by the smile, I suppose he wanted to be blinding. He looked more like a toad. He took my hand and we began to walk "gracefully" together. I was trying to follow his chaotic rhythm but it was difficult. Some of his steps were longer than needed while some steps were shorter. I remember him being way more beautiful. Wonder what happened. But he is my boss. As if I could do anything against him. I had to talk about something, no matter what it was. The only thing I thought would be okay was the heavy thing on my arm.

- What is it? This stone, I mean?

- Oh that? It's a red spinel. I would have liked a ruby but there wasn't any that big. So I just used a spinel. Don't you think that this color is just like blood?

Man, this guy was scary. I was like prey in his eyes. I had to say something. I had to save myself from his disgusting look.

- And how did you qualify it? I forgot… Think it was something like… 'Wild', right?

- It's my Wild Rose.

And he just smiled with his disgusting toad-looks. I wonder how I was able to think he was an eagle. Thank god, a guy came. He wanted to talk to me in private. Excusing myself to Alexander, I followed the guy. With his stressed look, overflowing perspiration, I could tell he was a newbie.

- I'm sorry, Kyoko-sama. Please, will you accept this? Please. It's from Narumi-sama. I will know leave you alone, if you will permit it.

- Thank you. You don't have to be so polite, you know? I used to do a job like that. Just believe in yourself and everything will be fine.

As I smiled, he blushed. I delicately took the envelope he had in his hand. He gradually retired himself and ran to someone, his boss probably. The envelope was made of heavy paper. It smelled good. Freesia, I thought. I opened it and found a letter, just like the one I had about the party. As I opened it, a note fell. I took it and read:

"Sorry, but the party is postponed. Hope you'll still be able to come. Narumi"

I took the letter and read the new invitation. I only knew that it will take place in France, in one month. "Costume night." There was now a theme "Prince et Princesse". Prince and Princess. A little line caught my eye "Organized by Lory Takarada". I smiled as I felt a hot breath in my neck. I turned away and I saw Alexander. He was reading over my shoulder.

- It isn't correct to do this kind of things, you know?

- Come on. I will help you with your costume, aren't you happy?

I was happy. More than happy. I will be able to wear a princess dress! That's every girl dream! I could feel my old self point out. I knew that excitation was making my eyes sparkles. I was trying to calm down, but I couldn't. I quickly nod. I was about to give some advices on the quantity of frills, lace and material when the goat smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

* * *

_One month later_

In the airport, I was thinking of that last month. And the only word coming to my head was "FAST". Between interviews, photo shoots, meetings, movies, I wondered how I've been able to sleep. France. Tonight, I'll be there. Tomorrow, there'll be that party. Tomorrow, I'll see Ren. Well, I'll see princes and fairies. And I'll see the most beautiful prince God created. I worked with Alexander on my dress all that month long. He sent me his drafts. It pleasured me evilly to say no each time I could. His dresses were not princess like. They were beautiful, yes. But something always made me feel bad. Why a big cut there? Why do we zip the dress in the front? Why was it transparent at some areas? He was such a bother. He never understood the world "No". No I don't want to go on a date with you, I don't have time. Thanks but I don't want flowers. You don't have to wait for me until midnight, I have my own car. I took the final draft from my pocket, to spend time. It was a beautiful golden dress. The corset was black at the behind, glittering and at the front, a crystal rose was falling from lacing beads. It had some frills and lace. The big, big, skirt was composed of four parts. The first one, had falling beads, like a loose spider web. It ended with frills and crystal big red roses at the left, coming on the frills while decreasing its size. The second had many creases and folds. It ended with a complicated black lace, had roses at left and at the right, these ones where decreasing its size while coming to the left, two red feathers ending with a diamond were planted in the roses. The third was the same as the second; it only ended with a ribbon tied on the left with roses hiding the bow. The last one had a cut on the left, showing folds and folds of material, in order to have the volume of the dress. On the right arm, a complicated armlet, holding the transparent sleeve, becoming black on the hand, had two small feathers. On the other arm, I'll wear my Morgenstern armlet. Alexander created a big necklace: a simple ribbon on which a rose, was ending with the same lace and, a web of beads will lend on my right shoulder. The necklace was also holding a lot of red feathers that will be hiding my mouth. My mask will be a demi-loup. On the left side, it will be like a normal one. At the end of the tip, there are three big feathers ending with diamond. On the other side, there will be no tip. The mask will have a complicated motif, and will be black. As an accessory, I'll hold an enormous range of red feathers. (I know I inflicted you a lot, so I did a quick draft of this. You can see it on my profile)

This dress was something. Big, bright. But it had a glint of sweetness because of the omnipresent silk. My plane was called. I tighten my black coat around me, lowered my hat and put my sunglasses on.

I really hope Ren will like the dress.

I finally arrived in Paris. If there wasn't that groom to take me to the hotel, I would have been shopping. I slept well on the plane and wasn't tired at all. Taking my glasses off, opening my coat and raising my hat, I walked on a straight line to the shy groom. Photographs were everywhere, waiting for a good angle, a smile, a wave of the hand. I gave it all. Sometimes, it's boring to be famous. The hotel was beautiful. Like all the others. The groom took me to my room, on the last floor. It was a suite: first room, lounge; second room, kitchen; third room, bedroom. Even if I knew how it was, I was surprised. Who would have known that this room wasn't big? It was GIGANTIC. A round king sized bed was right in the middle of the piece. A big window was showing me the city from high in the sky. On the other side, there were two doors. One gave upon a bathroom. It was like a boudoir, all green and black. The other piece was a dresser, big and full. Like a shop, there were trays of clothes. I didn't bother to look at them all. Returning to my room, I fell on my bed. What surprise I had when I understood it was a waterbed! Finally used to the moving water beneath me, a wave of tiredness crashed on me.

I woke up later during the night, my stomach rumbling. I ordered room service and I ate, alone, facing the beautiful view of the city at night. I could see the Eiffel Tower, illuminating the night sky. Going to the bathroom, I let water run in the big bathtub. When it was full, I tested water with the tip of my toes. It was really hot. I stripped myself, waiting for the water to cool down a bit. When it was cool enough I finally immersed my body. I let the baths magic calm my nerves, wiping off all the stress in my muscles. I played with roses petals that were floating just above the surface. Finally bored, I stepped out of the water, steam running off my body. I put on thick bathrobe. I walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge and found a champagne bottle. I poured it into a big glass and walked to the window, a smile on my lips.

- Cheers, Paris.

And I drank. I drank another glass. And another. Bubbles were making their way to my head. I began to dance in the suite. I fell, once again on my bed.

- See you tomorrow, My Dear.

I felt a sweet tear run down my cheek.

I woke up late in the morning. My head was spinning, but I didn't care. I wanted it. I had it. Making my way to the bathroom, I threw water on my face. In the dresser, I found a nice black dress. It was perfect with golden stilettos. Some golden accessories completed my clothes. I put on a minimal make up: Foundation, golden eye-liner and mascara. It was good enough for today since I planned to stay in the hotel. I walked down the stairs. People were starring, like always. I went to the reception.

- Madame, nous avons un paquet. Désirez-vous que l'on vous le monte à votre suite ? (_Miss, we've got a package for you. Do you want us to take it in to your suite ?_)

- Oui, merci. (_Yes, thank you._)

A guy took a big tray, where was something packed in a black cover. Morgenstern's brand was on it. I smiled and followed him. We took the elevators. When he finally left me, I slowly, really slowly, opened the cover. An explosion of golden irrupted in the room. The dress was beautiful on the draft but that. That was absolutely something else. It was like…

- Made by fairies…

I smiled. I was right. I hesitated a long time between trying it right now or not. When I saw how it was supposed to be tied, I decided to wait. I will need some help with the corset. Gabriel and Rob shouldn't be long. Suddenly, two cold hands covered my face.

- What are you doing?

- C'mon it was fun!

- Fun? I don't find it fun. Being tied with ropes isn't fun.

- But it is necessary. Otherwise, you will move and we may hurt you if you move way too much.

- And how?

- With the straightener.

- And you need to begin to prepare me _now_?

- It is already 3pm.

Beaten, I had to cooperate. Rob and Gabriel came, surprising me. Taking it to their advantage, they tied me and locked us in the bathroom. Armed with the straightener, Rob began to straighten my hair in a fluid movement. Gabriel was thinking about my make-up and manicure. Soon, they decided on a big bun where roses will be planted, foundation, some glitter on the cleavage and light pink polish with tiny golden glitters. I waited for hours, because the bun was never big enough or it never gave a sweet expression. They finally opted for a high quiff Coquenroll, instead of the bun. While Rob was doing this hairstyle, Gabriel was polishing my nails. When it was done, I stood up and looked at the mirror. Looking at me, in that black dress, it was giving a rock n' roll aura. I wondered if it would fit with the dress… Did princesses really have this kind of hairstyles? But I trusted them. They helped me enter in my dress. Gabriel tied the corset too tight. My breathing was hard. Rob sighed and adjusted it. I smiled, grateful. The dress was way too big. Gabriel added the foundation and scattered the glitters. Rob perfumed me with Lady Million, by Paco Rabanne. It smelled heavenly good. Then came the accessories. The necklace's feathers were tickling my nose. When I was used to them, Gabriel put on my mask and gave me the range. When all the adjustments were finished, I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror.

I saw a real princess. It gave a strong image, powerful, but with grace and femininity. All the feathers added a festive and playful touch. Yes, I definitely was beautiful. They helped me to step out of my room. I wasn't used to dresses of that scale. I was scared of damaging it. Our floor was empty. Thanks to that, I walked and got used to the movement of it. We took the elevator. When the doors opened near the reception, all the people stopped their talk to gaze at me. I did an old bow. I was a princess, after all. The receptionist came in front of me and played the game, bowing like a pure gentleman. He delicately took my hand and led me to a man. I immediately recognized him. He was the guy who helped me when we did the "Happy Grateful Party". Just thinking about it, I smiled. It was back in the time when I could be with Ren, happy. When I could see Maria, Moko, Yashiro… But right now it should be hard. Moko is shooting in Japan. Maria took vacation at her father's home. And Yashiro…Yashiro was probably with Ren. I'm going to see him soon.

- Miss Kyoko. I'm here to pick you up. If you may follow me.

We stepped outside and what I saw was absolutely breathtaking. It was a real golden coach. I could see thick purple curtains from where I was. It was headed by four white horses. But it wasn't the usual white. Here, it was a pure white, just like snow. I said goodbye to my friends and followed the man. He opened the door for me and I took a seat on the purple bench. That Lory Takarada will always surprise me. No matter what he does, he always makes it big and marvelous. Just like a fairytale. I savored that instant, letting my instincts come out. I was smiling, talking to fairies, waving at people on the sidewalks. I waved at my imaginary prince who will come on his white horse. That prince, I knew very well how he was. Ren. It sufficed to cut out my imagination. We arrived to destination. The man opened the door and helped to step out. I was in front of an ancestral cathedral. I recognized it as Notre Dame de Paris. I didn't know where to look. A sweet light was illuminating it in the night sky. I slowly walked to the front door. Two guys opened the door, making it look like an old castle. And, I came in, fairies following me.

* * *

**Ren POV**

I checked my costume. It was simple; a three-piece black suit, with only a white shirt. I added a white rose at my buttonhole. Then came the mask. A white full Venetian mask covered my whole face. It was delicately decorated with black and golden in complicated motives. A black tricorn with two white peacock feathers took its place on my head. I knew someone was supposed to come and get me, so I patiently waited in my hotel. He finally came. I followed him, wondering which car was ours. Porsche, Ferrari, Lamborghini? I was wrong.

He took me to two horses, one white, and the other black. He took the white, leaving the black. Thank God I know how to ride. They were fast. I wondered what people thought of seeing two guys, costumed, horseback riding in Paris. I followed the guy to Notre Dame de Paris. When I was down, he took my horse to somewhere else. Left alone in front of this intimidating cathedral, I came in. Lory sure loves to make things big and pay a lot. The whole cathedral was illuminated with candles. Someone was playing a beautiful piece at the organs. I felt as if I was lost in an old past. I couldn't recognize anyone with all these feathers, dresses, and masks. Someone came to talk to me. I soon understood it was Narumi. We were having a peaceful discussion. I was asking, mechanically, all the banalities when a glint of golden attracted my eye. The dress was wonderful, supplanting all the others. She was dominating the party, like a Queen. Evolving gracefully between the crowds, she was drawing everybody's attention. But as soon as they saw her, stared at her, they return to their first occupation. They love her, they wipe her of their head, but she's always here. I knew it, seeing at how they were reacting, directing their body in function of her position, moving at each of her steps. I left Narumi and went to see her. Nobody dared talk to her, as if, because of her beauty, she was like a deity. I bowed formally, like the prince I was, and stayed in that position. She slowly tilted her bust. Then, she showed me her hand. I took it and kissed it. Yes, she really was a princess. And I knew only one person at this party who would be able to immerse herself totally in her role, drawing all the beauty, the spirit of it. Kyoko. I don't think she recognized me, since she didn't move. She stayed there, her hand in mine. Her eyes, behind the mask were sparkling madly. As if she forgave me. Forgive me? As if it was possible. She doesn't know who the person behind this mask is. She's the true princess of the party, and only doing her duty as a princess: please people and rule her world. We stayed like this a moment. I had to do something otherwise, I may lose my sanity. As if to help me, a new piece began. Unable to leave that hand, I lead her to the center of the nave. Slowly, people were evacuating the place, gathering in the shoulders. Nervous, I placed my hand on her back. Maybe a little too low, but she didn't do a thing. And I lead the waltz. We weren't going fast. It was slow, profound. Our eyes were rived to each other. The dance finished too fast. I wanted to dance again but she didn't let me do so. She retired her hand from mine, but I left mine on her back. I didn't want to let her go now. No, it's wrong. I didn't want to let her go at all. But I had to. I caressed her back and left it. I bowed. She did it as gracefully as the first time, maybe even more.

- Thank you.

Those two words, I'm not sure to have heard them, in a sight. I saw Lory. He was wearing a prince costume like you can see for the children. His mask, if you can call that a mask, was drawn on his face, directly. His glare was directed at me. I tilted my head, defeated. I shouldn't have danced. But she didn't know it was me, was it really that bad? She aerated herself with her range, while walking, no, like dancing, to Lory. He bowed, she tilted her head. They talked a lot. He whispered something at her ear. She tilted her head and went to see other persons. I was soon approached by annoying girls.

* * *

**Kyoko POV**

Ren danced with me. Ren put his hand near my butt. Making fun of me again? Yes, I was happy. Girls in love are stupid. One-sided loves are stupid. But I still wanted to smile like the stupid girl I was. With his eyes, Lory told me to come near him. We talked a lot.

- You know you just danced with Ren, it's obvious. Listen, I know what happened between you. And it's a real matter to me, you know? As a man, I would say to you not to see him anymore. But as your boss, since you are still under the LoveMe Section, I would tell you to make up with him. Well, do what you want.

I left him there. I talked with guys, with girls. I danced with guys. But my spirit was elsewhere. I heard that someone called me. To go and see him, I had to pass in front of Ren. I brushed him softly. Enough to make the girl he was talking to go mad. He took me outside of the cathedral. It was cold outside. After all, we were late in the night. Well, more like early in the day. He gave me his coat. I thanked him with a smile.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The music stopped. Lory declared, his voice reverberating on the walls:

_ - Bas les masques_!

After that, all the masks flew in the air, trying to reach the ceiling. It was Narumi's turn to talk.

- I would like to thank you all, who participated at this movie. But, I think that we need to congratulate Kyoko for her beautiful performance. _Bravo_! Now, Kyoko, if you may come here and say some words…

But Kyoko didn't come. Nobody saw her in the crowd. Lory and Ren exchanged a look with a heavy meaning. Ren ran outside and found her mask and necklace. He instantly lost his breath. He knew too well what was happening. Soon, Lory came. Seeing Ren unable to move, his eyes lost in the darkness, he took the situation in hand.

- Dear friends, I don't think Kyoko will be able to talk. She disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15 In a dark room

Yeah, yeah, I'm late, sorry. I re-did this chapter so many times that I don't even know if it's good or not. Hope you will tell me. Added to school, writing is killing me.

Thank you, **21han**, **Jelly Babes 101** and you **my dear beta** :)

Anyway, here comes the big turn in this story, at least in my head. Hope you'll enjoy !

I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT !

_

* * *

- Darling, why don't you smile for me? You are way more beautiful without this pained and angered face._

- …

_ - Answer! Right now!_

_The whip slammed near her body. Her beautiful dress was reduced to the mid-tight. Some cuts on her legs proved that the whip didn't only strike air. Her strong gaze was directed right in the camera. It was obvious she didn't plan to look down or to lose against her aggressor. She was kept in a dark room, where the only light came from a small bulb hanging to the ceiling. Her wrists were tied in her back, the pain visible in each ounce of her body except her burning eyes. Slowly, she smiled. A smile where you could see Natsu, Mio and Saika mixed in one._

_ - So you think you can scare me like that? You don't know me at all, my beauty._

_The camera was placed somewhere and the person, all in black, came in front of the actress. Crouching, she took a knife from behind her shirt. Then, the stranger played with it before, like a thunderbolt, pressing it against her throat. Kyoko regressed, but the man was faster. Grasping her long hair, he pulled her head back. She was scared, it was obvious. Tears were threatening to fall._

_ - You're gonna cry? You're gonna cry in front of your public?_

_Violently, the person forcefully made he look at the camera. He made his knife run on her cheek, near her eyes. It caressed slowly her lips. The person's voice was like a snake when he said:_

_ - No. You aren't gonna cry. Not now…_

_Then, like a demon, the stranger cut all of her hair.. Her poor locks were falling pitifully around her small frame. The person slapped her with all his strength. A bright cut was bleeding on her cheekbone. She was trembling, from pain, fear and relief. _

_ - That's all for now. I'm gonna send this beautiful video to your friends. Are you sure you don't want to smile once again? Who knows, you may never be able to do so again. Did you understand that, Ren Tsuruga? _

Ren was lost in his thought. All his body was tending slowly toward the darkness inside him. It was his fault. His fault that all this was happening. Rick was right. Time will never make things better. Hate. That was the only thing he could feel. He was full of hate, against the stranger but even more against himself. That video came one hour ago. They've been watching it again and again, each time making Ren's remorse worse. But nobody saw the dark slowly, viciously, but firmly, replace the perfect Tsuruga guy. His head low and his fist clenched, he was the perfect incarnation of vengeance. But inside, he was scared, lost and pained.

- It's your fault Tsuruga!

After shouting his war cry, Sho jumped on Ren. At first surprised, he tried to defend himself, but he ended by accepting all the hits Fuwa was giving him. Finally calmed, the blonde guy asked :

- Why aren't you doing anything?

- Because you were right…

- STOP IT! We aren't gonna find Kyoko if we react like that. That guy already sent the video to the medias. Cops are searching and they are here to see if we can help. So, stay calm.

A horde of cops entered the room, their faces closed. They didn't made a move in order to see all the celebrities gathered in only one room, concentrated on their work, questions fused.

* * *

- Why are you doing that ? What did I do ?

- Nothing.

- Then…

- You didn't do anything to _me_, but it's not the same for one of my friends.

Kyoko was lost, she couldn't think of someone who would hate her enough to kidnap her. The word escaped her mouth in a profound sigh.

- Who?

- Let me see… Should I tell you?

The man locked the door and sighed. He was looking for a sign of approbation. It didn't come. So, it was obvious he wasn't operating for himself. He was working for someone else. Kyoko's brain was working at its full speed. She was memorizing all the little details and analyzing them.

- Should I tell her?

- No. I'm gonna do it myself.

The door opened, throwing its blinding light. A shadow of a well sculpted body was invading the room.

- How are you, my dear Kyo-ko?

Kyoko opened her eyes as big as she could.

- Cindy!


	16. 16 Once upon a time, three knights

HELLO READERS!

I'm back ;)

But, in fact, I'm really sorry for this late update. I thought I sent this chapter to my beta but I didn't.

Hate me, do everything you want, I'll let it pass for once. :D*

Thank you all :

**Voidy**, **21han**, **tadaitsclaudia**, **Adashi-san**, **SkipBeat4eva**, **Jelly Babes 101**, **Sukiwa**, **Bina**; **Mimmi** and **you** who alerted my story or favorised it

I think you waited enough time to have it, so I'll cut my blahblah.

Disclaim : you all know it :)

* * *

_Cindy POV_

- Why are you doing this ?

How dare this bitch ask me that? As if she didn't know. She stole my fame, my fans. She stole my life, my chance to enter the business. And she asks me why I'm doing this? I'm avenging myself of course. Myself and Rick. My dear Rick. I felt some tears threatening to fall. I can't cry in front of her. Need to recompose myself. Straight. Head high. That's it. I'm Cindy, the great Cindy, the one who will avenge her love.

- Why? You stole a lot of things from me, W_ild Rose_. Even though there's another reason that I'm playing this little game with you…

I took a scarf and before she couldn't understand anything, I placed it on her mouth and tied it behind her head. She won't be able to talk and to remind me of who she is. As if she was superior. She is dumb. Stupid. I laughed. Some might think that I'm crazy, but I'm not. I'm in love.

And my lover is dead.

* * *

_Kyoko POV_

My mind was still misty from all the drugs they gave me. My throat is dry, my wrists hurt. My legs were numb. I felt like a doll. I could have tried anything, my body wouldn't have moved. I am weak, on the verge of fainting. My eyes were closing themselves but I tried to keep them open. It was my only chance. If I sleep they can do things to me. If I faint, it will be even worse_. Stay awake, stay awake._ I've got to. It had been a long time since Cindy left through the door. I couldn't tell when, but I knew it. But minutes looked like hours. I was in hell. No fairy to save me, no prince to come and get me on his white horse. Prince. Ren. Sho. All these princes. My mouth wanted to smile. The scarf's cutting my lips. What am I doing here? This body was becoming numb. Have I really been alive? Is there really something else apart from darkness? Is there a world outside? I can't see anything. I can't hear a thing. I can't feel a thing, drowned in this ocean of nothing. There is nothing. Nothing exists apart from me. Me. Who am I? What's my name? Did I have a name? If so, it means that I lived somewhere outside of this world. Where the sun rise on the morning. The sun. What is the sun? How is it? Is it cold? "I" dreamed. It's life was a dream. A world created from desires. A drama which goal was to make one feel alive and make the descent harder. This spirit is becoming crazy.

That's what a crazy mind thought until light came and saved it.

* * *

_Normal POV_

The small bulb exploded with light. The delicate frame of Kyoko shivered, crept in pain. The tall man could understand what she felt. It once happened to him, too. He approached her, slowly, he touched her shoulder, gently. She lifted her head, blinded. He smiled sweetly and caressed her face. Poor thing, that's what he thought. He would have helped her, protected her if only they hadn't took his most important person. He sat near her, took her in his arms and made her sit on his lap. They hadn't say a thing about how he was supposed execute the order. With precaution, he untied the scarf which was way too tight. He took the plate and began to feed her. Slowly, she relaxed and ate with appetite. He could feel all of her gratitude, even if she kept her eyes closed all the time. He made her drink and he put her down. She frowned. She was really miserable. He wanted to take her in his arms, and run away, then come back and find his wife. But he couldn't, a big chain was tied at his ankles. They heard three loud knock at the door. He caressed her face one last time, hoping it would give her some courage and stepped out of the room under the glare full of reproach of another man. It was Alexender Morgenstern. He would recognize this face anywhere. This wide smirk and more than anything his eyes full of hate. Morgenstern made him fall and had a small laugh. Then, he turned off the light and entered the room. He slammed the door behind him. The man, scared, prayed for Kyoko.

The stranger sat near Kyoko and took her in his arms. She was trembling, and this trembling subsided in his sure embrace. He smiled. Kissing her neck, right below her ear, he whispered:

- You are the perfect girl, my wild rose.

Kyoko finally understood. Wild rose. Morgenstern. The man in front of her is Morgenstern. She smiled and if she had enough strength, she would have shouted. Unfortunately, she was only able to talk in a sigh:

- Alexander.

- Right, my dear.

- Save me.

- No.

A wave of incomprehension crashed on her. She thought she didn't hear the answer correctly because of the drugs. She was about to ask him once again, but he talked before her.

- I ain't gonna save you. You think you're great and all but you don't care for your environment. A low-life like you deserves what's gonna happen.

- What do you mean?

Fire was burning. All incomprehension vanished. It wasn't because she was insulted but because of what that guy thought of her. He pampered her, kissed her, and hugged her. And _now_ is saying that? What could have she done? She felt betrayed and all the affection he had for her, well she thought he had for her was nothing? _Like the others…_ was echoing in her mind.

- I mean that you don't remember me. I helped you when you were down. I took care of you. I was depressed. All that because of you! And you can't even recognize my face, or even my voice. But hey, it doesn't matter now. It'll be a pleasure to rape you, to see the suffer in your eyes. Because after all, you're my _Wild Rose._

She couldn't understand. The first time she saw him was during the Golden Week. When he asked for her face, for her fame. She was desperately thinking of a time when she was down and someone helped her. But there was too many times, and so few people. Just when she thought of something unclear, music invaded the tiny room. She recognized the tune. Then, she recognized the man.

- You're the man from that time…

- Yeah. Too bad you only see that now. I could have helped you, you know? I would have protected you. But you are too stupid. Anyway, let the fun begin. Do you prefer lights on or off?

* * *

_Lory POV_

It's hard to be a boss. It's hard when someone you love is kidnapped. Even more when you think of this person like your own family. I saw this girl grow, shine. And now, I get to see her falling into the abyss.

Ren too, is slowly disappearing. Kuon is making his way out, I can feel it. I've known him for such a long time, the real him. He's looking to the policemen with fear, his eyes are dark and his gaze sharp like a knife. I know _this_ guy too much. The policemen know nothing. Technicians are trying to find from where the video came, but it was sent from a public café. Concerning that, there's no way Kuon would tell anything to them as long as it concerns this subject. After all, a man died. He wouldn't admit he killed anyone. Even if the facts happened in America, he couldn't.

The blonde singer isn't of help either. He only says that she was stupid for leaving his side. If she returned to him, nothing would have happened. _Because you would have kept her in a cage_, I thought.

Still, I have to admit that they are acting better with each other. No more insults. Just glares full of hate from both sides.

We won't do anything like that. And as times goes by, Kyoko will surely get hurt. And worse, maybe. I had to do the only thing I didn't want to do for this matter. I had to call him. I'll call him. Yeah, he'll help us find her and he won't do anything bad if they are here, right?

* * *

_Sho POV_

That stupid Tsuruga couldn't take care of her. And now you see the results? She was kidnapped. She should have stayed my servant. Well, servant with benefits. She's way hotter than before. When I think about her curves, her chest and hell, her butt, I feel so excited that I could … Shit don't think about that. It's bad for your image. Stop it, Sho! It gets on my nerves. These stupid policemen can't do a thing. They have nothing, no clue to find her. They are useless. There hasn't been any news since the video a while ago. If only…

Unable to restrain it, I kick a table. Head-aired glares at me. So what? At least I'm doing something. He's just sitting, head low. God, I never knew that dude could glare like that. I felt something cold run down my spine. If it wasn't for those guys who are supposed to help, I would rip his face, take his eyes out and finally strangle him. For everything he's done to my sweet slave. I had to go out and take some fresh air. I stormed out of the room blabbering something like "Coffee…" and rushed in the corridors. I felt trapped, lost. Prisoner. I found a sandbag. Don't ask me what it's doing there, I don't know. I kicked it as hard as I could, sweat making my white T-shirt stick to my skin. I finally came back in the room hoping for news. By the way, I hate to admit it but I was smelling really bad.

And for once, I didn't care. There was something way worse in the room when I came back. Want to know who it was? Yeah, that stupid beagle.

As dressed up as ever. I would like to kill him too. But slower. He hasn't any rights to be here! He stalked her as if he could save her! I'm the one who will be her charming prince. And once it'll be done, she'll beg for forgiveness and ask to be mine once again. And it will be a pleasure to take her, if you get what I mean.

- I don't know why, I feel a lot of hate right now, said that stupid beagle.

* * *

_Reino POV_

I saw on TV what happened to my Queen. As soon as I knew where was the QG, I flew there. In front of the door, my phone rang. I took it and answered, slowly. I smiled and opened the door.

- Sure, I'll be there as fast as I can.

Lory dropped his phone. I only smiled.

- Was it fast enough?

- Yeah… Think so.

- Well, stop chatting. I came here during the _daytime_ to help. What do I do?

Suddenly, I heard a loud _BANG!_ and felt something cold in my back. I knew this too well, this so good taste.

**HATE.**

- I don't know why, but I feel a lot of hate right now, I simply said, smirking.

* * *

Okay. I will try to update before two weeks.

Review, please, it'll make me work harder (better, faster, stronger. I really shouldn't listen to Daft Punk. It stays in my head for so loong ~ )

I U :)


End file.
